Dog-Eared Fox Demon (adopted from NeoNazo356)
by Korog the Oversoul
Summary: (Will include many other elements as well).What happens when your past lives manifest and helps guide you? When Naruto & the gang are the reincarnations to Inuyasha & are friends with incredible beings, who can potentially match the 9-tails, excitement follows them and their new and old families. Please r&r, Rated M for violence, romance, and safety. Slow updates, never abandoned.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Age

Prolog/Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Age

Dog-Eared Fox Demon by Korog the Oversoul

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Age

 **DISCLAIMER: The following is a non-profit fan-based work. I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, ThunderCats, the Jurassic Park/World franchise, Digimon, Soul Caliber, the Elder Scroll series, Metal Gear series, Ruroni Kenshin, Buso Renkin, I Am Number 4, Bleach, The Pax Arcana aka Charming, John Carter of Mars, the Art of War, Lord of the Rings, D &D, FMA, Van Hellsing, Hellsing (Ultimate, standard, and abridged versions), Scryed, Sekirei, Fairy Tail, Rave master, Dragon Heart movies, HighSchool DxD, the Inheritance Cycle, Zombie Powder, BlazBlue, Devil May Cry, Daily Life with Monster Girls, Percy Jackson and all related series, Ben 10, Kim Possible, Maximum Ride series, Daniel X series, Kung Fu Panda, Chaotic, Sword Art Online, Frozen, Mortal Kombat, AVP, Riddick, +Anima, Bulfinch's Mythology, Space Jam, A Knight's Tale, Dracula, Dracula Untold, The Ranger's Apprentice series, The Wheel of Time series, DB, DBZ, DBGT, Disney, Guyver, Final Fantasy series, Infinite Stratos, Tarzan, Mobile Suit series, Rosario + Vampire, Gargoyles, RWBY, The Mask, Pirates of the Caribbean, 47 Ronin, the Last Samurai, Highlander, Braveheart, Robocop, Judge Dredd, Kingdom Hearts, I Frankenstein, Fate Stay Night, Godzilla, Zoids, WereWorld, Samurai Jack, Marvel, DC comics, nor Warner Brothers. If I did own one or more everyone would know as I wouldn't be writing this as a Fanfic, along with being able to screw the economy up even further, maybe even bankrupt the world. All I own are my OC's and new spells, new zanpakutōs, new jutsus, new weapons, new clans, new armor, new twists on [insert universe names here] lore and rules, and several images that accompany some characters that are from my original works. Also most of the time I use the Viz (or whatever English translating company) translations of attacks and techniques, except for Bleach or Naruto in which case I go with what is easiest to recognize. A few example would be konsō as opposed to soul burial, Shushin vs Body Flicker, as well as the following that don't really have a decent translation Edo Tensai, Rasengan, Chidori, Hiraishin, Kirin, and Rasenshuriken. Also it is only right that I give Black Flame of Destruction credit for some of the clan ancestry, ZRAIARZ for listening to some wacky ideas, Hyuuga-Hanyou-Lover for another P.O.V., Artdog15, and Tremor230 for his priceless help. Please read, review, even PM me I gladly listen to my more experienced peers. Also many if not all characters will be OOC, as I am not their original writer. I will really only be giving in depth descriptions of major OCs, dramatic changes to any cannon characters, or objects that necessitate it. Seriously I'm writing a character guide to accompany my works.**

 **P.S.** **for anyone that cares need a lemon veteran beta or co-author.**

Warning: Characters are not as OP as they first may sound, proof is in Chapter 3.

All-purpose General Reading Key

"Speech", ' _thoughts'_ , Jutsu-techniques Fire style: Gallant Rasengan, **Lightning Style: Black Chidori, Vermillion Rasengan, TAILED BEAST BOMB/BIJŪDAMA, WIND SACR/ DRAGON TWISTER! BAKUSAIGA!**

Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū/Style: Dragon Coiling Flash/Strike!-this is done as the direct translations use flash, where the adaptations use words like strike and slash as well as substitute ryū with style. If someone supports my choice to change it to something like Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū Style: Dragon Coiling Flash-Strike! I will continue with the changes in my future chapters.

Inhuman " **speech" '** _ **thoughts'**_ "telepathic communication between tenants (Bold for the large ones like the Bijū, underlined for human sized) and Jinchūriki or wielder and sentient/sapient" weapon like the living Hellfire-Dragon sword Sō'unga.

'Reading aloud or quoting' 'Reading silently' *SFX*

"Wow that is not a lot of clothing" = Talking

' _So 'Intress', huh? She certainly has mine'_ = Thinking/reading to oneself, or silently recalling something that was read

" _You change into an Alfiq form and sneak into Farengar's pocket, we need the key Grimm."_ = Calm/non Aedra, Daedra, etc. telepathy

"Woah! Jade _love_ the look, but let's get you inside and have Tia give you a checkup. That is _before_ I start killing people staring at one of my wives, with lust, okay?" Grimm soothingly purred to his wife before roaring at the people *read men* of Whiterun. = italics in speech indicate emphasis and likely anger or concern especially if snarled, roared, whispered, or spoke in a too calm manner, sarcasm if the term spat, griped, sneered, or some such is used,

"So ' _Not even the hottest fires of the_ _Skyforge_ _could melt it; indeed the coals themselves seemed to cool when it was placed within,'_ huh? Good thing we're not using something mundane like the Skyforge to fix the No, eh Ōetsu?" = italics and singular quotation marks inside a sentence indicates quoting/reading out loud

"Well I hope Alduin isn't-" "Missing/A No-Show/MIA this time?" "Yup." = Multiple individuals speaking at the same time, but still distinguishable

"THIS IS SPARTA/SPARDA/CHEESE!" = Multiple individuals shouting in unison

"The Silver Hand will **wish** they had never been born should they cross my precious people." = **bold** in /non Aedra, Daedra, etc. being indicates rage breaking through applies to both thought and speech, sometimes capitalized.

"Hin fen aus krivaan do brit kaaz-kulasses. HIN FEN AUS AHST DAAR HAALS!" =

Draconic Language, and Thu'ums being spoken or shouted, also mystic chants done by non Aedra, Daedra, etc. as well as technique names.

" **Hin fen aus krivaan do brit kaaz-kulasses. HIN FEN AUS AHST DAAR HAALS!"** = Draconic Language, and Thu'ums being spoken or shouted, with rage, also angry mystic chants

" **"** You! Youwant **ed the 'blood of a Daughter of Coldharbor' Harkon? How about you face a real SON of Coldharbor, you Dracula wannabe? How about I show you a real vampire."** "= Hollow masked, or multi-layered voice. Bold Quotation marks within quotation marks although 'blood of a Daughter of Coldharbor' is a quote of Harkon's earlier speech.

""So **'** _ **Not even the hottest fires of the**_ _ **Skyforge**_ _ **could melt it; indeed the coals themselves seemed to cool when it was placed within,'**_ **huh? Good thing we're not using something mundane like the Skyforge to fix the** **Ōdachi** , **eh Ōetsu?"** " = italics and singular quotation marks inside a sentence indicates quoting/reading out loud Bold and double quotation marks equals hollow masked, possessed, multi layered voice,

" **FUS-RO-DAH!"** = Thu'ums being used in power

" **Man I'm a real scatter brain today." =** Aedra, Daedra, larger than 7' tall being talking etc. talking aloud, all previous rules except rage breaking through apply

" **I am Hermaeus Mora, Daedric Prince of Secret, lost, and** _ **forbidden**_ **knowledge. And as Korog has asked me to state when I rage all my chronicled words are in uppercase and italicized letters, accompanied by an exclamation point. However don't expect to see that often, I have one of the coolest heads in Mundus."** = Mora

" **Alduin how** **DARE** **you strike at Mara?!"** = Aedra, Daedra, etc. rage

"How the-" "Fuck you that's how." = interruption

 **-Time skip-**

"*SFX*"

Naruto/Inuyasha-Hinata/Kagome + Hanabi/Kikyo (LATER also Kikyo will not try to block Hinata/Kagome _at all_ , **after** being reminded of her [Kikyo's] attempt to drag Inuyasha to Hell, Hanabi will also be a bit older as in just 3 years younger than Hinata and ready to use 8-Trigrams 32 Palms on anyone who suggests Hinata being branded with any seal against her will) + (Female) Haku + Fū + Kurotsuchi + Shion+ Shizuka+ Yugito? +

Susanoo-Temari/Kagura (not budging an inch on this) + Tayuya/Sara Asano + Seras? + Princess Abi? +Tsunade + Shura Kirigakure? (She turns hanyō due to Hachirotaro Okami's Fang) + Karin+ Samui/Tōran? + Koyuki (not budging an inch on this) + Guren? + Mei? + Hana or Tsume? + Pakura? + Anko? +

Kogarashi- Kin+ Ayame/Ayame (Teuchi's daughter is half Inuzuka and reincarnation of Koga's bride) +Shizune+ Anko? +Tsume or Hana? (Hana & Kiba's dad dies in the Bloodbath of Konoha at the hands of a jealous anti-Naruto shinobi who is killed by Susanoo using a Mangekyō Sharingan boosted Penance Glare, which forces the Glare's victim to not just have their sins turned on them but also fess up to their sins in a voice heard by all the effected parties no matter where they are, then with Tsume's ok Susanoo uses a sword pressure attack to cripple the man)? + Ino? Only if people give me a good reason and scenario to off Sai.

(Hana & Kiba's dad dies in the Bloodbath of Konoha at the hands of a jealous anti-Naruto shinobi who is killed by Susanoo using a Mangekyō Sharingan boosted Penance Glare, which forces the Glare's victim to fess up to their sins in a voice heard by all the effected parties no matter where they are, then with Tsume's ok Susanoo uses a sword pressure attack to cripple the man?

Sasuke/Yusuke/ -Sakura/Keiko/ + Fubuki (the pink haired Snow kunoichi) + Enju Uchiha

Choji and Karui,

Our tale begins October 10th in the Village hidden in the Leaves. Probably the greatest ninja village in the Land of Fire. However it is on this night tragedy struck. For the Kyūbi No Yoko, was torn from the seal on Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze's body, bringing her into the notice of the grim specter of death before being passed over... for now as it sensed an aura of life manifested in the area, and unleashing an entity, whose power was beyond mere mortals, to unleash it's horrifying wrath upon the village.

Even at one of its greatest ages yet, this village renowned for its strength, unity, and wisdom was unable to endure any prolonged attack by the great nine tailed _"demon"*_ the Kyūbi No Yoko. With a roar to cause such a large displacement of air that it could cause a tsunami, with speed unheard of by a creature large enough to crush a city underfoot that it could emulate the cracks of thunder as it dashed, and with the sheer strength and technique to cleave mountains in twain with a single swipe of any of its nine tails.

As the red-orange fox laid waste to a portion of the lands of Konoha, gaining ground despite the efforts of the thousands of shinobi who in a show of unity worked remarkably together in spite of having no time to prepare in earnest. Until the Akimichi clan's 15th clan head Chōza as well as Dōtō, Torifu, and Shitō Akimichi allused one of the pinnacles of the Akamichi clan jutsus, the Super Expansion Jutsu allowing them to manhandle the Kyūbi. They even managed to counter a Tailed Beast Bomb or otherwise known as a Bijūdama by clamping down on the Kyūbi's mouth after it had swallowed the dense ball of chakra, causing its body to bloat grotesquely. Then Dōtō asked Shikaku which direction Iwa was, a mischievous smirk on his face…UNTIL Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage known among the shinobi world as the 'Professor' and the latest 'God of Shinobi' with the help of Enma, the Monkey King, in his Adamantine Staff form, knocked Dōtō Akimichi upside the head. Hiruzen's facial expression was torn between smiling and glaring as he shouted "We don't need to invite anymore trouble upon us then what we already have. And while sending Ōnoki a Bijū powered fart would be funny it is totally uncalled for."

However it one cannot truly prepare to really defeat such a being with skill and numbers without a vessel to hold the Bijū alone even with a thousand years to plan, especially when the Bijū emerges from within the Village itself after being torn out of its prior holder and put into a deadly fugue state in a devastating ambush, and the fourth person to lead the village of Konoha, Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage, and more importantly loving husband to Kushina Uzumaki and father to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, knew the cold hard truth. He could save his family at the cost of likely 80% of Konoha, save Konoha for only a little while by driving the Bijū away likely getting his wife and son killed in the process as he works out a way to seal the fox without the use of the **Reaper Death Seal** while a madman with a powerful Sharingan is out there, or do what he needs to do. So he made a few shadow clones and sent them to grab the Forbidden Scroll, Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Kakashi, as well as Naruto and Kushina; all while wishing Tsunade Senju or even Shizune Katō was in Konoha to help stabilize Kushina. Minato was suddenly assaulted by memories of trying to stop a teen wearing yellow trimmed purple sleeveless changshan with a white sleeved shirt, black pants, black boots, and a white headband with the Azai emblem on it from taking the Forbidden Scroll and being sliced in half by a blade then burnt by purple flames reminiscent of the **Amaterasu** technique of the Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan.

Thus with a simple, effective, yet likely suicidal plan he drove the now wearied but still controlled fox back, by summoning Gamabunta the chief of all toads to fight beside him, and while Minato and Gamabunta fought the fox, Minato realized the Nine-Tails was under another's control. With a swift plan and swifter action Minato freed the Kyūbi's mind from a man calling himself Madara Uchiha, not that Minato or even the nearby exhausted Kushina bought the lie for more than two minutes seeing the one displayed eye, and attire of the masked man who had caused so much pain.

Minato and Kushina both knew that as Konoha stood they lacked a good amount of the raw power to tire out a higher tier Bijū so as to be able of sealing it away in a survivable method. Sure Minato could use his original techniques* in tandem and wear out maybe 2 tails of the 9 tailed Bijū the ultimate Forbidden and fatal jutsu, the Death Demon Consuming Seal, known only to a handful of people in the entire country could hope to trap and defeat, not kill, the fox. But time was against them, and so with an indescribably heavy heart Minato Sealed the Nine Tailed Fox, himself and his dying wife, within the body and soul of their strong baby boy, whom they had no doubt would grow up to be an exact duplicate of the handsome Minato if you overlooked the 3 whisker like markings adorning each cheek, Kushina's rounder face, and the brighter blue eyes.

Moments after the sealing of the fox, Minato's predecessor Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Sensei Jiraiya the Toad Sage of the Sanin, found them in time to hear Minato's last wishes and see a figure with spiky flame-like black-blue with a white patch in the front, haired, 5'2" wearing a yellow trimmed purple sleeveless changshan with a white sleeved shirt, black pants, black boots, and a white headband Minato gasped as he pleaded for Naruto to be acknowledged as a hero. For being the Hero who as his and Kushina's son would hold the Nine Tailed Fox's yang half back, and have the Yin half sealed into him at 11 by Hiruzen or Jiraiya via Gerotora. Thus the Fourth's Decree was attempted to be instated, however not even 3 hours had passed and the dying wishes of two of the most loved and honored humans to ever grace the Land of Fire so far, was callously denied. The majority of the general population exhibited ill-concealed hate to their savior, varying from mere contempt to prejudice to outright violence. Those fools gave the words of a dead man no weight amongst the living, no matter whom he was in life.

In the times to come, Naruto would be tested beyond his years. But there was light and hope for the hero, a boy named Susanoo, whom _looks_ like he is 2 years older than Naruto, despite being only 2 weeks older than Minato's whiskered Kushina baby-faced Mini-Me, latched himself to Naruto's side, as they grew and learned of family and how to speak, at age 3 the silver/white haired boy with pointed elfin ears, smooth pale skin that was covered with strange markings, claw like nails, and amber golden eyes burning with energy, determination, and brotherly love for Naruto declared to all to hear "Naruto I'm gonna be you big brother, we'll be family and stick together through anything, heck together I bet we can do ANYTHING!" All the while huge grins spread across their faces, causing Naruto's whisker marks to bunch together as did Susanoo's 2 purple smooth stripes on each cheek, while also displaying Susanoo's larger than normal canines, Naruto had seen them and didn't give one hoot about what was different about Susanoo, as their grins closed their eyes in unbridled joy, despite whenever Susanoo slept his soul was taken to realms that put his very essence to the test while his mother helped guide him through

Susanoo had smooth stripes that connected on the top of his wrists and extended up his forearms stopping in front of his elbows, while the stripes did not connect on the underside, instead they swept towards his palms (Look up Sesshomaru from Inuyasha, Yoko Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho with some features from Raiden from the Metal Gear Rising Revengeance game, and a touch of Metal Gear Raiden's son John, if you need much more detail, as my Susanoo is a mix of the 5 at the moment). Thus together they grew, unaware of the power inside themselves or the other, in firm belief that united they could face anything. They would rather all too soon be forced to come to terms with who they are, who they will become, and what beings slumber inside each of them.

The stage is nearly set, the epic tale about to truly unfold, so please read and review, all are welcome.

*While the bijū are demons in a certain way they also aren't, the bijū and other "demons" like Hiei, Susanō, Inukimi, and Totosai are Yōkai, and thus more like supernatural beings that have varying levels and forms of intelligence and morality. Much like giants, dragons, fairies, dwarves, elves, unicorns, and deities like Odin and Zeus. Demons that have a core of malice are often dubbed devils, Infernal Demons, or Fell Demons.

P.S. As the author I can cause the impossible to happen, i.e. if I say Orochimaru's dangly parts explode then they explode, if I say Seras from Hellsing Ultimate shot them off as Alucard serenades , she shot them off, if I say two highly skilled ninja actually knew what Madara's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan looked like as well as the fact that the real Madara would not cover his face with a mask no matter how scarred it was, they knew what Madara's eyes looked like and the real Madara's vanity, okay? Speaking of eyes certain individuals will find that they are exempt from the effects such as tunnel vision high speed ninjutsus like the Chidori can cause if used without the Sharingan. I would love to hear your opinions PM me if you have desire. Read and review please,

Next Time: Blessings Disguised in the Robes of Tragedy, formerly known as Blood Soaked Walls

*(that Minato would easily admit had inspirations i.e. the Rasengan inspired by the Bijūdama along with the mechanics of hand-to-hand combat-Rotation, nothing new ever has no inspiration, or base work done as is the case with the Hiraishin as Minato studied some of Tobirama Senju's fuinjutsu and in a feat of genius successfully improved and altered the complex formula to a combat effective move *seriously both Minato and Tobirama were experimenting with F***ing Space-Time jutsu, so the fact they didn't open a black hole is a testament to their genius as well as a miracle*)


	2. Ch2 Blood in the Water & ALL over

Chapter 2: Blessings garbed in the robes of Tragedy and Blood Soaked Walls (Stay out of the Forest When Raiden and Naruto Snap)

 **DISCLAIMER: The following is a non-profit fan-based work. I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, ThunderCats, the Jurassic Park/World franchise, Digimon, Soul Caliber, the Elder Scroll series, Metal Gear series, Ruroni Kenshin, Buso Renkin, I Am Number 4, Bleach, The Pax Arcana aka Charming, John Carter of Mars, the Art of War, Lord of the Rings, D &D, FMA, Van Hellsing, Hellsing (Ultimate, standard, and abridged versions), Scryed, Sekirei, Fairy Tail, Rave master, Dragon Heart movies, HighSchool DxD, the Inheritance Cycle, Zombie Powder, BlazBlue, Devil May Cry, Daily Life with Monster Girls, Percy Jackson and all related series, Ben 10, Kim Possible, Maximum Ride series, Daniel X series, Kung Fu Panda, Chaotic, Sword Art Online, Mortal Kombat, AVP, Riddick, +Anima, Bulfinch's Mythology, A Knight's Tale, Dracula, Dracula Untold, The Ranger's Apprentice series, The Wheel of Time series, DB, DBZ, DBGT, Disney, ****Guyver** **, Final Fantasy series, Infinite Stratos, Tarzan, Mobile Suit series, Rosario + Vampire, Gargoyles, RWBY, The Mask, Pirates of the Caribbean, 47 Ronin, the Last Samurai, Highlander, Braveheart, Robocop, Judge Dredd, Kingdom Hearts, I Frankenstein, Fate Stay Night, Samurai Jack, Marvel, DC comics, nor Warner Brothers. If I did own one or more everyone would know as I wouldn't be writing this as a Fanfic, along with being able to screw the economy up even further, maybe even bankrupt the world. All I own are my OC's and new spells, new zanpakutōs, new jutsus, new weapons, new clans, new armor, new twists on [insert universe names here] lore and rules, and several images that accompany some characters that are from my original works. Also most of the time I use the Viz (or whatever English translating company) translations of attacks and techniques, except for Bleach or Naruto in which case I go with what is easiest to recognize. A few example would be konsō as opposed to soul burial, Shushin vs Body Flicker, as well as the following that don't really have a decent translation Edo Tensai, Rasengan, Chidori, Hiraishin, Kirin, and Rasenshuriken. Also it is only right that I give** Black Flame of Destruction **credit for some of the clan ancestry, ZRAIARZ for listening to some wacky ideas,** **Hyuuga-Hanyou-Lover for another P.O.V., and Tremor230 for his priceless help.** **Please read, review, even PM me I gladly listen to my more experienced peers. Also many if not all characters will be OOC, as I am not their original writer. I will really only be giving in depth descriptions of OCs, dramatic changes to any cannon characters, or objects that necessitate it.**

* * *

A/N I will really only be giving in depth descriptions of OCs, dramatic changes to any cannon characters, or objects that necessitate it. Also this fic will be somewhat OC-centric, however please note that while my OC's Raiden and Leon (Should he appear), could be considered the body Naruto is the **soul** of the work, thus they are meant to be a team. Also Inuzuka hounds have essentially the same life span as their partner. Also Tsunade is NOT Naruto's Godmother, he seriously doesn't have one until _my_ second chapter. Jiraiya is actually in Naruto's life but due to a certain prick it isn't until the events of the second chapter that Jiraiya is informed of the extreme mistreatment of his God-Son, as well as the fact that the scrolls with chakra exercises he has sent Naruto and by extent Raiden, have been withheld from them.

Also the new personality Sasuke will have is inspired by Tremor230's (OP Corner) Ninetails Reborn. In other words, not the insufferable whelp that is from canon.

For the record Kishimoto _was_ one of my favorite Manga writers, as in he is no longer. Also I'm going to stay somewhat close to canon. Thank you in advance for your understanding.

* * *

"Speech", " _thoughts_ " **Jutsu/techniques**

 **Inhuman "** **speech"** _"_ _ **thoughts"**_ _"telepathic communication between_ **ten** ants (Bold for the large ones like the Bijū, underlined for human sized) _and_ Jinchūriki or wielder _and_ sentient/sapient _weapon like the Hellfire Dragon sword_ Sō'unga." Also may

'Reading aloud or quoting' _'Reading silently'_ *SFX*

* * *

Pairings

Naruto-Hinata + Hanabi (MUCH LATER)? + Haku + Fū? + Kurotsuchi +Shion? +Ino?

Raiden-Temari + Tayuya + Seras + Yukina? + Samui +Anko?

Kogarashi-Hana? + Karui + Ino? + Kin + Anko? + Mei

3rd and 4th Raikage had nothing to do with the Hyūga incident, and are appalled at the Kumo councils actions which led to them being disbanded then executed for various crimes they had committed.

And Hitomi, the matriarch of the Hyūga clan is alive,

Hinata is scared to hurt her sister and holds back initially because she saw Raiden push his chakra into the head of the Kumo nin and doesn't at first know that what Raiden did was _NOT_ the Gentle Fist.

Naruto knocked down and neutered the Kumo ninja sending Hinata sprawling into some bushes where, she saw the face _melt_ and the back of his skull shoot off like a bottle rocket as Raiden smashed his open hand into the Fake ambassador's face. She doesn't know it was because Raiden was using Yōki and his denser than canon Naruto's head chakra along with his still considerable even though sealed Daiyōkai strength.

Also everyone before Naruto's generation will be slightly younger I.E. Anko is only 5 years older than Naruto

* * *

Inukimi 'Kim' Azoi (Sesshōmaru's mother) had lost much. Thrice she lost her husband, the Inutaisho Hironori(Inuyasha's Father), once to Takemaru, then again saving their son from a horrific fate by sealing 9 powerful beings and himself into their second (or third if she was honest as she begun to consider Inuyasha her own when he defeated Ryukotsusei, but held back from approaching him until after the defeat of Naraku) child after one of the more devastating attacks of a certain red-orange furred 9 tailed fox on October 10th, caused rips in the fabrics of multiverse space-time continuum that threatened to shred the multiverse. She had lost her eldest son Sesshōmaru to his own designs as he went to, not Kami, but the Lord of Lords, the Father of the Prince of Peace to be reincarnated into a being of his choosing in exchange for bringing a bit more peace and unity between pantheons. Her step-son Inuyasha and his wife Kagome to time. Not too long ago they passed away together at the ripe old ages (even for a Dai-Hanyō and mate) of 9690, and 9640 years old respectively. Then her youngest son only 5 months old and the likely reincarnation of Sesshōmaru, Raiden whom had, in the attack of the controlled 9 Tails, been scooped up by a good intentioned shinobi who was crushed before he could free Inukimi from debris after delivering Raiden to a fellow shinobi in charge of evacuations. Now she at across from the Daimyo of the Land of Fire, Keiji Shimiji, who just told her that he had another possible lead on her son as she felt as if she was the most foolish Daiyokai ever. Inukimi said in a cloyingly sweet tone "What do you mean you require my oath to not decimate Konoha before you tell me of my son Raiden?" as a wave of power washed over them that would have killed Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (a goddess) via heart attack, but Keiji shrugged it off like it was nothing, began to explain that "Unlike Kiri or more appropriately the forces under Mei Terumi and Zabuza Momochi's command, Konoha remember little of the truth of yōkai.

The majority of the civilians have adopted a somewhat negative and occidental attitude to our kind." Inukimi looked confused as she is _the Lady of the West_ and thus her ways were that of the West. One of her vassals, (A/N: A vassal is a knight, warrior, or noble that serves one of a higher standing, i.e. a king, whom is often referred to as a liege. It is also often of the vassal's own free will and the liege's acceptance.) a spiky flame-like black-blue with a white patch in the front, haired, 5'2" fire/ice demon named Hiei, wearing an outfit like Old Man Zangetsu's (Yes he is THAT Hiei, but is a Demon King, both he and Yukina are 93), spoke up to clear up some confusion after hearing 'Occidental'. "Lady Kimi I think Lord Keiji means they now view us along the lines as demons in Judean-Christian lore such as Asmodeus and demons being pure evil, as the term Occident refers to Russia, Europe the Americas and such, did I get that right milord?" All Keiji did was close his eyes and sigh, before nodding as Inukimi, while still confused, was growing angry, and desperate. "They'll call his powers the start of a kekkei genkai, or an offshoot of the Inuzuka, even if they don't recognize him as an Azoi, right, right?" Keiji ran a hand through his black hair and responded in a tone that said 'I wish you were in Konoha with him' "Unfortunately no. Whether it is his budding use of Sesshōmaru's, Hiro's, and some of his tenants' powers, the boy he has declared his brother, his yōki leaking from several seals, or a mixture of all of those factors, he and a boy named Naruto Uzumaki are ostracized, prejudiced against, scorned, beaten, and have had attempts on their life. You must swiftly go and save them from the imminent massacre in less than 1 months' time, or I fear horrible things will happen. But tell me the Tessaiga's power to take an ability-" "It wasn't just the sword's technique. It is a powerful ability that Hiro and Raiden share, Sesshōmaru's prejudice and Inuyasha's body as a Dai-Hanyō, kept them from learning how to utilize it. Well Sesshōmaru began to learn it after the fall of Naraku, Raiden doesn't have anything stopping him. I know it, literally in fact, he has a decent number of kekkei genkai just waiting to be activated." Inukimi interrupted, now knowing time was an opponent. Keiji smiled, while Hiei narrowed his eyes in thought at the clan name Uzumaki, as Keiji chanted a short spell, and said "Go Lady Azoi, give this scroll to Hiruzen, good hunting and Godspeed."

"If Raiden survives long enough for me to get to him, you may call me Kimi." Inukimi said before she, Hiei, and several other of her present vassals and aides, such as Ruka, Jin, Toya, Yoko, and Walter C. Dornez, became a ball of golden light and shot off towards Konoha. Keiji smiled and said "Gut those fools, Kimi." As he wrote to Hiruzen Sarutobi warning him of a mother's wrath, he knew it wouldn't be in time for anybody to plan against, but it would save the Azoi clan from any unwarranted punishment.

Naruto Uzumaki, the container of the Nine Tailed Fox, and Raiden Azoi, a boy with an enigma for a past and matted white-silver hair a slightly effeminate and gaunt face, both age 7, had never led a happy life. The brothers had very few joys in their lives. They had received little help surviving after age 5 when they had been expelled from the orphanage, when Raiden was found conjuring whips of light from his now clearly clawed finger tips. This has led to Raiden feeling responsible for many of their problems, causing him to treat himself as lower than his brother, which is why one of his most common statements to Naruto was " _I'm sorry, brother_ _."_

With no one, save a few dozen, following the Fourth's Decree, and Raiden being condemned as a demon as well (A/N: Oh if they only knew), they were forced to live lives of suffering and turmoil. Even the most basic of goods such as food were overpriced for them virtually everywhere, and often rotten, resulting in malnutrition, and poor physical conditioning despite the help from some of the Akimichi delivering. The only tools they had available to them ninja or otherwise were either discarded ones they scrounged for worn from years of use, or ones they cobbled together from scraps thanks to their ingenuity borne of necessity. Many stores flat out refused them service, and those that did sell to them refused to sell up-to-date text books or other things required to further their knowledge, whatever books the duo could find, for even they could gather that many were burned or recycled (Raiden would at times he was rooting through trash say _"It's a really sad thing when people_ _go green solely to spite others_ _"_ ), were gutted of any tangible information. The teachers at the academy that didn't quit rather than teach the demon brothers, purposefully taught them the wrong material in attempts to force them to quit.

In some sick attempt at humor the only clothes Naruto could buy were a set of _**"shoot-me-orange"**_ outfits that would make him an easy target for even the most _"visually challenged"_ of ninja. Raiden was forced to make due with thin summer black hakama and _**"Here-I-am"**_ blue, red, and orange bullseye pattern covered kimonos and shirts. Raiden even gave Naruto the _good_ pair of footwear that they could get, making due with straw sandals and scraps of leather.

Their 'home' was a run-down piece of crap with allegedly triple-rent (A/N: It actually only costs 45% of the average price as the owner is a retired jōnin who has studied the Bijū and Madara, so he knows something was fishy that night,) that even rats and roaches turned their noses up at which was apparent to Raiden and Naruto, which was constantly vandalized with bottles, stones, and the occasional kunai knife to which to Raiden's ire were not often left behind. Raiden often swore _"Anyone pisses on our place will become a eunuch."_ Surprising many with his vocabulary despite the attempts to deny both Naruto and Raiden knowledge. In fact the only person to do so was only able to escape with his "dangly parts" intact due to his superior speed and Raiden being ambushed by a drunk Chūnin who became a victim of misplaced aggression, who later became a victim of Tetanus do to being castrated by Raiden with a large rusty kunai. They were constantly ridiculed by the village, they were attacked by drunken ninja on a daily basis as one was held down, because even the most thick headed fool had learned that together the brothers were fierce, and both had survived (by a combination of instinct, talent, incredible healing abilities, skill, a few friendly ninja, and sheer dumb luck) several attempts on their lives. The worst part for them was that they never knew WHY the villagers despised and loathed them so. Why they were tried as if they were less than dirt. As if their very existence was an unforgivable offence to others.

* * *

At the Hokage Tower, an old man wept tears of despair at the treatment of the Fourth's son and Raiden, a mystery and the self-proclaimed brother to Naruto, whom was willing to die for his brother, several times nearly making good on that oath.

The Third Hokage, whom had pulled himself out of retirement to lead the village again watched his viewing globe with disdain and rage as Naruto and Raiden continued to lead sad, pitiful, and pain filled lives _-"No, one cannot truly call these lives, they are enduring, surviving, not truly living."_ Hiruzen thought before watching Raiden practice using his Light Whips, accidently flaying his own back revealing bone plates underneath (a mistake and development Hiruzen was surprised at), which swiftly healed expelling steam as Raiden continued without stop save to have Naruto remain at a safe distance, after stifling the shout of pain, which was a familiar companion. One that of late never seemed to leave him. While Raiden attempted once more a simple maneuver, the bone burning, bloodcurdling pain Raiden had been feeling of late flared to new heights, his whips vanished against his will as he fell to his knees and expelled his breakfast and lunch from sheer physical agony. Raiden swore he felt his body growing new bones some of which simply chose to boil his blood and then dissolve. Raiden was helped up by Naruto and the two silently decided to head home, neither noticing Raiden's irises were now completely golden/amber but not in the same color as a certain snake. No Raiden's eyes are brighter, lighter, and far warmer.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third, sighed at the sight of Raiden's plight unaware of the other bone issues, or that the boy was in agony from. He had for years made countless attempts to make Naruto's and Raiden's lives better, but nothing ever truly worked.

For the life of him and many he confided in, could not understand who's brilliant idea it was to have a council of _civilians_ (made originally to assist overseeing mundane day-to-day _CIVILLIAN_ matters IN WAR TIMES) to hold sway over _military_ and _ninja_ matters.

While Sarutobi was lost in thought, a knocking sound came on his door. Swiftly composing himself, Hiruzen Sarutobi stated simply "Come in."

"Lord Hokage, Tsume Inuzuka reporting." The head of the Inuzuka clan stiffly stated as she walked in. Sarutobi sighed in relief at the sight of one of the pairs staunchest advocates stood before him, "Do not worry about formalities Tsume, we both know they are not your nature." Sarutobi stated with a small smile tugging at his lips as Tsume promptly loosened up the forced neutral expression replaced by genuine emotion curiosity and relief chief among them as she spoke "Phew, thanks, truth be told, I never have been one for formalities. So why did you call me here?" Sarutobi sighed as he looked into his viewing globe. "I need you to watch Naruto and Raiden again tonight, with Kakashi on a mission and Hiashi fighting the elders over clan rules as well as being too high profile, you are one of the few I can count on keeping them safe. I've had an ill feeling about the villagers as of late."

Tsume felt no slight at Sarutobi's statement she respected Kakashi, and knew of Hiashi being too high profile to guard Naruto and Raiden, if he did the Hyūga elders would try to have his head as they _already_ disapproved of his attitude toward the boys and his own daughter, Hinata whom desired to be a med-ninja. However Tsume felt rage and howling maternal instinct at the thought of two 7 year old boys who are friends with her own son **NEEDING TO BE PROTECTED AT ALL**. Tsume replied "AW, those lousy villagers always have it out for them. I don't see why you don't do a few executions here and there? Let some heads roll to drive home to not screw with them? Ya know do something a dictator would." She couldn't keep a small growl from her voice as she continued, as her mind projected her son Kiba into the situation of Naruto and Raiden.

Shaking his head to not let his own anger at his foster-grandsons' plight, before mournfully replying "Tsume, the only reason Naruto isn't despised by the _younger_ generation is because it was made forbidden that anyone ever speak of that. If I started executing people they would demand an explanation for it. Then the entire village would hate Naruto for it. He would never have a chance at happiness ever again."

Tsume understood how that kept Naruto a shimmer of hope, but Raiden was an entirely different story, and Tsume asked with strength in her voice "What about _**Raiden**_? What keeps _**his**_ happiness safe?" Sarutobi's face was pained, as he replied "Raiden is a mystery, but from what I can tell, possesses a rare if not unique blood line, unearthly abilities, he unknowingly carries himself like a warrior-prince….no that isn't right, he moves like the perfect killer and a great ruler at the same time, even in rags, he is changing as he grows, and I just don't know what I can do to help him." Tsume saw she had done far more than just touch a nerve she had spoken the words that torment Hiruzen every day, trying to help the Hokage out of his growing despair, she shifted gears, thinking now isn't the time to reveal that she has found evidence that Raiden is a supernatural being, getting back to the matter at hand. "Okay, you have too little info to do more than treat him the same as if he was Naruto's blood brother, I got it. What if I told you I think I have a lead on who or unfortunately _what_ Raiden is? Something I don't see is why you keep calling me in? Their treated like garbage every day, much to my disgust. What will make _tonight_ any different?" Tsume said concern mixed with confusion evident all over her face.

Sarutobi sighed as he resumed gazing into his viewing globe. "I have a strong feeling that tonight something will happen that could change their lives forever. This coupled with the fact that the hate coming off the villagers is far worse than ever before. Before they merely hurt and tried to cripple the boys. Scare them into dropping out of the ninja program, or force them to leave the village. However my old instincts are telling me, that the villagers may try to kill the boys with all they have this time. That's why if or more realistically WHEN push comes to shove, I want you to protect them both and bring them here." Then Sarutobi's tired mind registered what Tsume said, and with narrowed eyes asked "What was that Special Jōnin Inuzuka?" Tsume gulped knowing that this was a delicate subject, wishing her Daughter Hana, and partner Kuromaru were by her sides right at that moment. "Kuromaru found Raiden's scent as something beyond human, and when he channeled chakra to his nose the human scent was lingering traces of Naruto Uzumaki N-" At this Hiruzen held up his hand, and flashed through 28 hand seals before slamming the floor with his glowing palms, then drew the drapes closed, sat back down and scowling asked "Okay, when and how?"

Tsume raised an eyebrow and felt insulted "Oh I don't know maybe when Minato told me he and Kushina were expecting a boy, and seeing little baby Naruto in your arms as you came from the direction that the Kyūbi was last seen, or maybe when he opened his eyes?" The wild special jōnin deadpanned, to which Hiruzen took of his hat and facepalmed while the hidden ANBU sweatdropped. After taking a moment Sarutobi let out a calm breath, "Let's get back to the topic of Raiden, how does that sound?" Tsume smiled, before frowning as she recalled what she found when she looked into Raiden's possible origins. "Sarutobi, do you know the difference between an Oriental yōkai and an Occidental demon?" Hiruzen thought on it for a moment before asking, "A yōkai is a supernatural being that can be good or bad, just like a person, and a demon is almost always evil, correct?" "That pretty much covers it. Now I think that Raiden is either a Shinto deity, an Azoi clan yōkai, although I think he might be a half-blood called a hanyō. However he seems unaffected by the lunar cycles." Hiruzen fell out of his chair and 4 out of the 6 ANBU lost concentration and became visible from shock. "D-d-did you say Azoi?" Hiruzen stuttered. Tsume tilted her head in confusion as she said "Yeah, although I've never heard of that clan before."

Hiruzen was sweating as he almost gaspingly said "There are reasons, the first and foremost is they hail from beyond the North of the Land of Iron and West of the Land of Earth, and they are very powerful warriors, by their training alone, the last legitimate heir to my knowledge, was rumored to be able to go toe to toe with all nine bijū one after another, and win. Thus if you even think Raiden could have even just loose ties with even a vassal family, he is to be guarded and trained as soon as we possibly can, for _our_ safety. Seriously ever heard of Atlantis?" Tsume thought on it for a while before responding with an almost too innocent chirp of "Yeah, what does the lost city have to do with Raiden or the Azoi?"

Hiruzen gravely stated "Because a young warrior of the Hyomusuko clan named Hiei, can _destroy_ Shisui Uchiha in a contest of speed, me in agility, and both Yūgao Uzuki and Hayate Gekkō in swordsmanship, all without using a single jutsu. While the '3-Eyed Flaming Swordsman' maybe an elite of the Azoi's military group, their full might and numbers could turn the everything from the Western border of the Land of Fire to the East coast of the Land of Lightning into a smoldering crater. There are also rumors of the Daimyo of the Land of Iron being willing to alter laws regarding ninja, because of several rumors that the head of the Azoi clan was seen with her late husband here, in Konoha!" Tsume paled, but saw a perfect opportunity that she pounced on, "Okay but sir what are Hyomusuko clan traits?" Hiruzen looked at a picture of him, Asuma, Naruto, Raiden, and Benkei smiling all 6 of them sitting in front of the Academy. "Of no importance at the moment, if you want to know what clan Raiden is from, well you said it yourself, he is an Azoi." Tsume's elegant response was "Wait what?" "The pointed ears, the silver/white hair, the gold/amber eyes, the manipulation of light, even the age all line up. Raiden is the lost heir of the Azoi clan. But it doesn't matter if Raiden is the son of a cobble smith or a god he and Naruto must be protected, even at the cost of _MY_ life, is that understood _Jōnin_ Inuzuka?"

"I understand. Wait did you just promote me to a full-fledged jōnin?" Tsume said as she turned to leave, stopping as she processed what she just learned, as Hiruzen quipped "It was either promote you or kill you for knowledge of several triple S-rank secrets, and well I trust you won't disappoint." Nodding Tsume responded with a wild smirk "I will prepare for tonight."

Before she could leave, the Third called for her to wait. "What is it?" Tsume asked. "I just wanted you to know, that I am glad there are a few people who do not treat the Naruto and Raiden like monsters. You and only a few others have treated them like people." He answered.

"Thank you Lord Hokage." She said before she left.

Sarutobi looked deeply into his viewing globe once more. _"Naruto, Raiden I pray things do not get any worse than they already are."_ He silently pleaded as he saw Raiden meditating before the boy's golden eyes flashed open and a small smile tugged at his lips that turned into a feral grin as he flexed his hands into claws and showed only an infinitesimal trace of fear at what he felt was coming, a specter of a man ,that could have been an adult Raiden were it not for the large white boa he wore over his left shoulder and the blue crescent moon on the middle of his forehead, appeared and seemed to be counseling young Raiden before the specter placed his two hands on Raiden, the right on his forehead and eyes, the left over his heart. Sarutobi could feel no ill will toward Naruto or Raiden from the specter that having done what it had desired faded into Raiden revealing a midnight blue mark on the middle of his forehead 2 stylized crescent moons the points ending below the back of its mirror with a red diamond in the center. Sarutobi was then aware of a connection with the spirit of the Azoi that was named _Killing Perfection,_ and _lived up to it._ Hiruzen almost pitied any villager foolish enough to try to harm Naruto or Raiden, almost.

Naruto was having kind of a weird day. The most normal point of his day was his brother-figure Raiden giving him some textbooks, not just ninja textbooks but also normal elementary/middle school level textbooks, courtesy of "anonymous friends" Hiashi Hyūga, Kakashi Hatake, and Jiraiya. Then Raiden argued with and growled at an ANBU agent Cat, until Cat let Naruto come with to an important meeting with the Hokage, regarding a ball of golden light that had streaked across the sky an hour ago. As they marched to the Hokage Tower, Cat having been told by Raiden "I'm itching for a fight right now, can't explain it but just seeing some of the people that are walking by makes me want to shred them." Naruto being smarter than most give him credit for, asked, "Some? What do you mean?" Cat or as many have guessed Yūgao, was also curious and took them to a secluded area. Once they were sure they were alone Raiden sighed and said "Well when we passed Mikoto and Sasuke, I didn't get angry, but then Mizuki, Kabuto, and several other guys walked by and I was filled with anger, irritation, disbelief, and just all around pissed off. It's almost as if I smell wickedness off of some, and innocence from others. Hey Naruto that make any sense?" "Irritation?" Yūgao asked, Raiden answered "Like he had pulled a stupid prank, that could get so many people hurt, and he doesn't give a rat's ass." Naruto heard a whisper in the back of his mind ask 'what does he see when he looks at them? What words ring in his mind?', repeating the voices question Naruto was faced with a shocked Raiden, whom shyly responded "I see things that I don't understand, like I see Mrs. Mikoto and see cluelessness, innocence, loyalty, and the words 'Doesn't have a clue about the bad things going down' run through my head, then I look at Kabuto I see the kanji for treachery, made from scorpions and snakes, white snakes with purple rings around the eyes, and words I can't understand run through my head at a fever pitch, I feel like I need to destroy him like we did that one Kumo kidnapping nin." Yūgao's eyes bugged out behind her mask, as she realized Raiden was one of the ones whose actions had gotten Kumo to be one of Konoha's staunchest allies several years ago, by sending a message written in the dead Kumo Nin's blood along with the semi-rouge Kumo ambassador's remains, saying

' _Marriage made of love will bring strength, unity, and kekkei genkai to both of Konoha and Kumo, also please erect a statue in honor of Hizashi Hyūga, the man who died to protect his brother, his family, his clan, and his village. If you want to learn more Lord Ay write me back at P.O. box 45908 in Konoha._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Storming Lunar Canine, Raiden_

 _P.S. Get rid of the Elder council as I found a scroll from them instructing this guy to go behind your back and kidnap a main branch Hyūga. Also the Hyūga who helped plan this are so screwed,'_

Since then while the 'innocent' Hyūga elders still have poles and bugs up their rears. Both branches of the Hyūga clan adore Naruto and Raiden, because they had attacked the kidnapper and repeatedly got back up delaying him until the cavalry got there, even though it was the "Street Rat" duo who had permanently disabled the Kumon in, Hizashi still was put into a position to sacrifice his life to keep his older brother safe, even though he beat Hiashi to a pulp to do so, and Neji blamed Naruto, Raiden, the third Raikage's council, Hiashi and Hinata for it. That said he never HATED Hinata or Hiashi, and last year has stopped hating Naruto and Raiden, he isn't stupid he now actually blames the elders for causing Hinata's low self-esteem induced stutter which hindered her for calls for help, and the unfair seals. Yūgao, making a note of what had been said, ignored Raiden's protests as she shunshined or body flickered them to the entry of the Hokage Tower on the premise of not wasting time and not wanting Raiden attacking anybody, where they bumped into Hayate Gekkō who looked better than ever, Genma Shiranui, and Inoichi Yamanaka, before giving Raiden a big grin.

The secretary temp could barely keep her mouth shut with 2 Special Jōnin, a Jōnin/Clan Head, and an ANBU around Naruto and Raiden, but that didn't stop her from glaring at the two boys and ignoring them when they said the Hokage wanted to see them. Raiden was shocking Naruto, by losing his temper and shouting at the now furious/deranged temp who gripped a poisoned dagger, insanely thinking _"The demons threatened me, they all heard him._ They'll call me a hero for ending both of the monsters!" the temp was totally unaware that she had screeched the last part as she tried to attack Naruto. (Now for those wondering here is what Raiden said then shouted "The Hokage asked us to meet with him, could you let him know we're here? Excuse me?-"Raiden briefly attempted sign language before noting the glare and he lost his patience "OK you old bat, you want to disobey the Hokage? Well we DON'T NEED YOUR help, in fact even if Ojiji-Sama can't hear us right NOW, when 6 people tell him of your conduct, he'll rip ya a new one and toss you out on your candied ass faster than you can say- OH SHIT CRAZY HAG'S GOT A BLADE!") Raiden seeing the dagger heading for Naruto, then noting it was glistening with poison, surged forward, but he was just too slow and too far. Cursing, his emotions clashing together at new heights, wished he had some kind of power he could use in the cramped space of the foyer to keep the people he cares about safe, because if he used his whips of light in the relatively cramped space he would hurt everybody. He felt many pores open and close almost experimentally on his skin, a not very pleasant burning in his eyes, and the wooden floor move and propel him forward faster. Raiden felt muscles he had no idea about, push a straight _ninjato_ made of black bone out of his right palm, although you could hardly tell it was any different than steel, humming with electricity from his outstretched weapon of still connected bone blocking the poisoned blade along with Yūgao's and Hayate's blades, but not without receiving a nick on his hand from the poisoned blade as it skipped down the back.

Skidding in front of Naruto, after disengaging from the 4 person blade lock, Naruto pulled out a rusty kunai as he and Raiden glared at the woman who now stood frozen in terror while the 4 adjusted into fighting stances, while the _ninjato_ began to elongate slightly and grow a slight guard (A/N: think Raiden from MGR's sword but black), as everyone in the room saw Raiden's normal golden/amber eyes were now blood red with a single tomoe spinning in each eye while the edges of his sclera was pitch black, the Sharingan, and watch as two bloody crimson dots appeared in between the prongs of the cobalt blue crescent waxing and waning moons on his forehead. Raiden did note, though that he now could see what he assumed to be chakra, in colors, and saw his eyes being fledgling Sharingan in his reflection on the dagger, while the poison was unknowingly nullified, and the cut healed before anybody even knew Raiden was cut at all.

The woman (Let's call her Jane Doe) recovered and felt new rage at Raiden for defiling the Uchiha clan's precious Sharingan, as well as stopping her, and Naruto for daring to not tremble in fear, pulled back her blade, insulted that a skin and bone child could easily match her an ex-Chūnin's strength, she never noticed Yūgao and Hayate had helped, as she lunged again this time at Raiden, her own eyes blazing with madness, then Jane was turned into sashimi in a nanosecond. She was dead before she could even gasp or scream, Raiden turned to see someone who felt familiar, Hiei holding a slightly curved katana in his right hand, his Jagan eye wide open. The black clad Fire/Ice Daiyōkai (A/N Hiei deserves that title, even at his prepubescent stage he is an S-rank) smirked as he flicked his sword free of blood before cleaning it of any poison. Closing his now fully assimilated and in all ways that truly matter natural Jagan eye he said "You're all wanted in the Hokage's office as soon as you have a bit of time. Also Lord Raiden you might want to fully eject the sword, instead of pulling it back in, who knows what kind of poison crazy there used." After Raiden and Naruto had finished vomiting at the sight of someone being killed-no _mulched_ right in front of them. Raiden's body complied sub-consciously as he registered the word 'poison', but Raiden hung on to the sword after wiping it down, thinking 'Waste not, want not.'

Before he defiantly asked, his usually friendly enough if suspicious mood shot to bits from the day's tribulations, "Who in the world are you? How do you know my name? Where do you get off ordering 2 Special Jōnin of Konoha, and a Clan head Jōnin, let alone an ANBU?-" as Raiden took a breath to continue his nose caught a whiff of a scent that calmed him and brought his normal high-octane puppy/guardian/warrior/kid/able to see beyond sight/bubbly/starved for affection/curious as can be/lovable/ trust-issued/ ignoring some of the voices in his head, attitude back and at 127% (except for his trust issues the scent pretty much suppressed that), "Where did you learn swordsmanship at? Can you teach us? Please? What's with that awesome third eye? Can I get one on my chest? Why do you remind me of Naruto, myself, and the Second and Fourth Hokage? Are we all related? Why do you smell like a bonfire under the Northern lights? Did you eat chicken and collard greens recently? Why is your right arm covered in soot, scratches, and slight burns- Oh now there's a black Imperial dragon tattoo? - And now the soot, scratches, burns, and tattoo are all gone- Am I going crazy? Are you a male version of an Ice Maiden? What kind of sword can cleave through bone like that? Can I call you bro? Do you have a sister? Can I try on that cloak? How are you so fast? Can you train me and Naruto? Are you a ninja? Are you on a kage level warrior? Do you know Kurenai Yuhi? Who is your tailor? Can I wear your scarf? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?" Those rapid fire questions got everyone blinking at him while Naruto looked at Raiden like the white-silver haired boy just became an idiot, before he sheepishly smiled, his Sharingan deactivating, the black bone sword tied to his sash with some scraps of leather from around his feet, as he said "What he looks totally awesome in my opinion and he moved so fast I'm surprised all of us aren't on our rears from a sonic boom, although not sure I could pull off the total matte black, myself."

Genma silently agreed at the 'awesome' part before saying, "TOTAL matte black probably not yet, no you need a bit of a pattern or stripes like those on your body, maybe a symbol or two, but you could definitely rock it when you get bigger, but I'd feel a lot more comfortable if he, Cat, and Hayate put their swords away like you did," The mentioned warriors let out embarrassed chuckles before sheathing their blades, before Genma giving a smile, and gazing at Naruto in a way that said Just-be-patient, Hiei was silent, a slightly perplexed expression on his handsome face overtop his normal annoyed expression, as he switched between looking at Raiden and his right arm which was totally fine, before he blinked realizing Raiden hadn't heard him answer each question already, "Ahem um, well to repeat my answers to my God-son's questions excluding those last nine 'please' and in further depth, I am Hiei Hono-o Hyomusuko although my mother's naturally pyro phobic friends initially called me Imiko before they tossed me, wrapped up, off a cliff as a baby planning to have my father raise me. Unfortunately he had been attacked and lived only long enough to write me a scroll that told me my name and how he and my mother loved me although that didn't stop me from being like Zabuza Momochi, a killer with a code, as I just implied I'm your Godfather and epically sorry I haven't been there for you Lord Raiden Sesshōmaru Azoi, I am a captain of the noble Azoi clan's elite forces whom is also passing along the Sandamie Hokage-dono's own words, which is where I 'get off telling several Leaf nin' anything. Shigure instructed me in swordsmanship but also nearly killed me on countless occasions. Possibly, and by that I am not saying no, I am just unsure my style would be the right one for you straight of the bat, but get any kenjutsu style preferably one with a strong defense first and sure I'll try no guarantee you'll survive though even if I go easy on you. My Jagan eye is a sentient implant, that after a few dozen incidents has fully bonded to my DNA that allows me to tap even further into the infernal flames like my father could and other psychic powers. Possibly, that said the process would be beyond agonizing and I doubt that a Jagan eye would be very helpful to you. Not sure who Naruto is, and if you're referring to Minato Namikaze and Tobirama Senju, I'm thinking maybe the hair, nose, chin, and cheekbones. I'm unsure but you, Raiden, and I don't have the same blood coursing through our veins. I have absolutely no idea what you mean about my scent, what the heck does the Northern Lights smell like in the first place? How in the name of the Prince of Peace do you know what I ate last night? You're seeing some things I went through at the Dark Tournament, and no you aren't going crazy, you have a gift to see into the soul. Sort of, I'm what happens when an Ice Maiden conceives a child with a fire yōkai that said male children of Yuki-Onna aren't as rare as one would be led to believe. I'd be honored to have you call me brother. One of the several swords Totosai made for me from various materials dragon scales, meteoric alloys, yōkai fangs, bones, claws, and horn shavings among them. I have a fraternal twin sister named Yukina whom I'm VERY protective of, why do you ask?-" At that moment Hiei's grip on his sword tightened, and his eyes narrowed, before he was calmed by the fact that Raiden is only 7 at the moment, before continuing "Ah yes, you can try on my cloak in say thirty minutes perhaps or if that shirt your wearing gets ripped (at this Hiei gave a wink, and a smile as Raiden tore his shirt's sleeves off, but seeing several seals Hiei's smile vanished). Tons of training in addition to the fact that heat and speed have a certain relationship. Just try not to hate me afterwards. No I'm not yet a ninja but if things go as hoped I will be soon. I'd say I'm around Special Jōnin when I cut loose. I don't know a Kurenai Yuhi. So long as you don't drag it on the ground it belonged to my mother thus it is very special to me. And I mean this quite literally your mother, Lady Inukimi Azoi, is my unofficial tailor as sewing helps calm her, especially when a lead on trying to find you turned out false so I and the rest of her retainers have billions of outfits made by her. Also thanks, but if I might ask a few questions of my own?"

They turned from the powerful man to check on Naruto whom was chatting with Genma, saw an unusual sight though, Raiden sniffing and acting like a hound following a scent trail. Hayate responded "Ask away, us answering however I can't promise." Hiei smiled, before he began to ask "Why are none of you freaking out at me killing that hag?" "You just beat us to the punch," Yūgao answered with a shrug. Hiei nods at this, "Who is Naruto?" Naruto turned grinned and pointed at himself, to which Hiei after 15 seconds of staring said in a rather approving tone "Explains so much, and with that nose and hair he and I might be related but very distantly. Um the bat seemed too unhinged to be a secretary for an important official to me-"everyone just said "Temp, Sayuki is sick, bad cold." Hiei sighed in relief, "Is this Kurenai Yuhi a wavy raven haired red eyed young woman?" Raiden now wrapping the scarf around his neck said "That's her," Hiei, smiled and said "I must amend my earlier statement about not knowing her, and say I don't know her well, I tried talking with her earlier but she just ignored me, and tried to kick me in the groin." To which Yūgao frowned, at that Hiei asked his final question for now with a mischievous smirk, "So you all coming or not?"

Raiden was moving carefully with the scarf carefully wrapped, following the scent he had dragged up from his earliest memories, his mother's, while Naruto felt a strange twinge of déjà vu he still kept quiet after Hiei said Raiden was going through something and was in a delicate state. Naruto tired of being behind his slow moving, sniffing like crazy, and somewhat sleep-walking, brother and simply strolled into the Hokage's office after hearing a slightly muffled "Enter" from the old man, unaware that when he opened the thick mahogany doors, he let the scents of the beings inside out like breaking open a dam. Raiden was hit with the scent of his mother and suddenly surged towards her passing his brother so fast, Naruto spun like a top, but what goes around comes around. Only a moment after launching himself towards his mother, he was slammed into the floor by an ANBU captain Itachi Uchiha who in his defense though something was going to hurt Raiden even worse. (I said what goes around comes around, never said anything about fairness or proportionally)Raiden began to growl in anger, before bucking Itachi off, plenty of cuts, scrapes, and splinters on the pissed off Raiden's face, before he took of Hiei's scarf and returned it with an apology, Raiden had part of his brain saying ' _ **Let's just hear him out, then electrocute his rear.**_ ' But that thought was drowned out by an emotional but stupidly strong man's voice that was having THE most whiplashing day roaring ' _ **BEAT THIS PUNK LIKE A DRUM!'**_ but both were silenced by a cool calm voice said _'Focus chakra to your injuries, use full speed attack him below the belt three times if he thought you were a threat, then reunite with your mother if this is not some very elaborate and cruel genjutsu, afterwards follow your instincts Raiden.'_ Raiden's chakra and youki incinerated the wooden splinters before healing his rather superficial injuries, and dispelled the few genjutsu and unfortunately some of the seals that suppressed Raiden's aura and power to manageable levels, and a couple seals that altered his appearance so as not to give him a harder time than he already has, around and on him, revealing the hidden Anbu agents, caused the plants in the room to grow rapidly, erased a bunch of crude seals teachers and doctors had placed on both Naruto and Raiden there-by bringing their mental and physical faculties back to 100%, but Raiden groaned in pain ripping his shirt further as two white boa like appendages emerged from his collarbone, 10 Shiki Fujin seals varying in size blazing on his body (6 were positioned and similar in size to the disks on Thor's costume shoulders, lower ribs, and just above the hips, while he had a rather large 1 on his stomach, 1 PSP sized seal on the bottom of his sternum, and 2 cd sized seals on his pectorals near his heart. Raiden screamed as a single silver-white wolf/fox/dog tail began emerging from Raiden's tailbone before it stood rigid in pain, and his ears widened and grew before they sprouted fur becoming white furry fox/wolf ears (A/N: think a mix between Yoko Kurama, and Sesshōmaru, but also give him something like Madara's long spikey hairstyle).Once the transformation was done and Raiden got his breath back, before he activated the Sharingan and regarded Weasel. Raiden with forced calm looked at Itachi, and asked "Well, anything to say in your defense, for slamming me into the floor or do I have to curb stomp you, Weasel-san or should I cut the crap and call you Itachi? Also somebody mind explaining these marks to me?" Itachi looked at Hiruzen who merely nodded and tapped a scroll. Itachi removed his mask and sheepishly grinned at his friend, realizing that he might have used too much force to stop Raiden, before smiling in full at seeing Raiden's Sharingan. With a happy sigh, Itachi activated his Sharingan and said "Well Raiden-kun, even with your newly activated Sharingan I don't think you've noticed that I didn't power stomp you to stop you from hugging your mother, who is-"

"Quite frustrated at the delays, and wants to hug her son, try to make up for missing 6 years, 85 days, 20 hours, 46 minutes, and 15 seconds and counting of his life, and meet this 'brother' of yours. But things just keep on happening to delay that," as she turned to glare promises of painful death at Walter* (Who is now a real vampire physically age 24 and repenting for his brainwashed induced actions that culminated with his betrayal,)

Raiden noticed Walter, and inside his mind he heard a voice like Itachi's except fiercer, rougher, a bit deeper, _'Walter C. Dornez!? How dare that traitor breathe the same air as we? How dare he revive after his betrayal to Hellsing?_ _ **GO MY VESSEL REND HIM ASUNDER!**_ _'_ Raiden sighed, as he tuned out the raging voice, then checked to see if he was under another genjutsu by flaring his now considerable chakra, finding none he calmed down but was still wary, and asked Itachi "That dapper looking fellow has razor wire in some kind of net formation in front of my mother doesn't he, also pardon my French but who or what the fuck is Hellsing?" Itachi smiled and nodded, slight confusion on his face, which lessened when Raiden said, "Well, I figured after what my mom said, her glaring at him, and you making a note that my Sharingan is just activated, leads me to deduce that something dangerous I couldn't see is standing between me and mom.

Then well I heard a voice, a lot like yours except rougher, fiercer start telling me to 'Destroy the traitor, disable his wires,' stuff like that. I need to see Inoichi Yamanaka, in his capacity as a psychologist, later." Walter paled as he realized he had nearly not only potentially killed his master's son, but had yet to explain everything to Alucard, whom was being housed inside this boy. Quickly retracting his wires, he was bowled over by Inukimi who took Raiden into a bone-crushing hug, before she noticed Naruto's cute pouting face and a projection of little kits and puppies, danced in her eyes. With a squeal of "KAWAII!" Inukimi glomped on Naruto, and proceeded to hug both of the boys as did several other females around after they gave out their own squeals of "Kawaii," which gave them both some much needed unfiltered affection, and pleasant human contact.

After 3 and a half hours of much needed affection, it was time to get to business. After 20 minutes of filling out forms, all the while the 3rd and Ay, Darui, Hiei, Walter (who was earning Alucard's forgiveness and explaining to boy that somehow the No-Life King was somehow sealed inside of Raiden), Inoichi, Hayate, and Yūgao talked with Raiden while Genma, Itachi, Kakashi (on duty getting ready to leave on an A-rank mission), and Bee got to know Naruto better even if in Kakashi's case it was only a bit, followed by 15 minutes of Sarutobi being verbally torn apart by Inukimi, when Inukimi was told that the council would make it extremely difficult for her to reclaim her son, and nigh impossible for her to adopt Naruto, the temperature dropped 80 degrees and it was only a mild 68 beforehand. At the end Inukimi said in a deadly cold voice "Get the council here now. You, Hiruzen Sarutobi, need to remember they are an ADVISORY committee, this is a dictatorship, and you call the shots. Also if anybody even hints at hurting my baby will die, and the Fire Daimyo is on my side so don't argue that with me, understand you old monkey?" Hiruzen's eyes blazed with the rekindled Will of Fire, and determination after he realized the truth of her words while he smiled. The civilian council was screwed now, everyone thought with smiles. Then a transformation jutsu was placed on Raiden to hide the tails and ears while Hiei followed through on his promise of letting Raiden wear his coat/cloak.

The urgent meeting had been called 2 hours ago, and waiting 2 hours was understandable, as Konoha is the size of New York City, and some shuffling of schedules or notifying the next 2nd in command if out on business, but the three elders, Danzō, Koharu, and Homura had arrived in 10 and 45 minutes respectively (they live close by, but Danzō is in better shape). The Shinobi council and Ibiki in their current semi-entirety 55 minutes (some of them live on the other side of the village, or slightly outside Konoha, and some were either sick or on missions). A third (or 2/6ths trust me it will make sense) of the civilian council (The people like Teuchi, Mebuki & Kizashi Haruno, Kaien Higurashi, and Senshi Oro) had shown up in 75 minutes, half of whom actually didn't hate the two boys, some even enjoyed their company, and hoped they would use their "Demon brothers" insult and turn it into a moniker to overshadow the Demon Brothers of Kiri. At an hour and a half, 1/6th (Told ya) of the truly incapacitated civilian council's representors rushed in slightly disheveled apologizing as they came in. After 3 hours of waiting the rest of the available civilian council decided to show up, and they found a sight they never thought existed, Hiashi playing charades with the rest of the council with a smile on his face, along with the daimyo Keiji Shimiji, and a few visiting nobles rubbing elbows, talking about trades and adoptions. However the merriment ended when Hiashi saw the late (possibly soon to be late in 2 ways) half or 3/6ths (Told you, again) of the civilian council, and a timer rang. Hiashi smoothed his clothes before he took his seat, the previous smile gone. Keiji gave Hiruzen a look that said 'You want to or shall I?' to which the Hokage responded with one that said 'If I don't crack down on them myself, I might as well not be here.' Keiji smiled and braced himself for things to get real. Hiruzen glared at the tardy council members, before growling in nearly too calm tone of voice "Get in here and sit your rears down or resign right now. I've had enough of being written off, we have some major changes coming, and the only reason we bothered waiting for you is, well a surprise." As Hiruzen finished a malicious grin threatened to split his face in twain. This scared plenty of people even Danzō, but when they saw Hiashi Hyūga, Shikaku Nara, and Shinji Aburame giving off vicious smirks, while Tsume Inuzuka (her husband and Kuromaru were at the compound preparing their gear for tonight), the Haruno family, Inoichi Yamanaka (who had done some mind walking inside Raiden whom trusted, only Inoichi among the Yamanakas), the Kumo nins, Shikuni (Shibuki's father), Chōza Akimichi, and several clan representatives grinned evilly, and instantly a whole lot of people knew they were so screwed. The council quickly seated themselves, as Hiruzen pulled out a folder about 5" thick! As the Hokage opened it to see what he had planned, a look of confusion crossed his face, before it grew into anger, then with anime veins on his forehead Hiruzen used the Big Head Jutsu, as he yelled at the late council, "Because of your tardiness you have screwed up the planned schedule! Thus unless you are head of any department involved in any addressed issues or changes, or have something useful to say you will not speak! GOT THAT?"

Everyone not just the tardy council members nodded in understanding to the Professor. "Good, now first up is something that I should have done so long ago. Eradicate the notion I am still that idiot figurehead I have been of late, any of you found funding an organization, operation, or any ninja related anything that I or the Daimyo don't give an explicit okay on, and you WILL die if it is anything more major then what kind of dye to use for the silk or cord bindings for a handle on a weapon that is going to be sold, even then if I or a representative don't have some say in a fair pricing, I will pummel you." Danzō was nervously grinning as he asked "What happened to you being a pacifist, my friend?" Hiruzen smirked as he responded "I'm a pacifist only by the strict definition, that said I've been playing politician for so long I needed someone else to remind me who I am and just because I don't like to start anything doesn't mean I won't finish it. Thus I just keep a wise man's words in my mind 'In times of peace do not forget the threat of war, in times of war do not forget the possibility of peace'(Anybody who can tell me who's quote that is will have their votes on the pairings counted twice each) so still think I'm too weak?"

Danzō was mentally slapping himself, before he replied "Not at all, you seem to be back to your prime in spirit my friend. Now is there more chewing out in store or is there anything else?" Hiruzen smirked confidently as he handed several forms to Danzō, before asking " _Wood_ you like me to ask Suna for a right puppet arm for you my friend, or were you naturally left-handed?" Danz ō thought for a moment and said "While I _wood_ love a better arm, I am unfortunately naturally right-handed, and _wood_ want Tsunade or someone of similar skill to oversee the operation. If it's not too much trouble." At this Keiji scoffed "That's what the 8th form is for, cyclops." Then Hiruzen, turning his full attention to the rest of the council, daring anyone to say jack squat about his change in attitude or his joke, nobody with half a brain said or even thought anything about Hiruzen's logical and simultaneous praise and punishing of Danzō (A/N: After this point Danzō is a dark grey guy until the Chūnin exams were the death of Hiruzen pushes him into the villain zone). So naturally a few of the late council members, Koharu, and Homura tried to pipe up. But their voices died in their throats as Danzō glared at them, and Keiji made a comment on "The paperwork to deal with executions for killing off the stupid is such a pain, but with shadow clones it is easy enough" However Mebuki raised her hand. At first Hiruzen thought the blonde had lost it, but since she despite being a civilian (albeit an ex-chūnin) was well aware of how jinchūriki worked and was head of the academy committee he said "The court recognizes Mebuki Haruno," _"This might be interesting."_ Mebuki stood and said, "As much as I would enjoy watching some of these idiots get their comeuppance, may we address the discrepancies in the academy before we get to the really hardcore issues like the horrors happening in Kiri? Or the ones that will devolve this meeting into a massive shouting match?" Everybody glanced at the trouble makers, before Inukimi burped, breaking the tension Almost everyone including the hidden ANBU smiled at the unlady-like behavior, before they seconded the motion, but Danzō and Hiruzen. Danzō being the 'paranoid' (Is it paranoia if there are people out to get you?) shinobi he is, asked "While I would much enjoy that, may we know who those 5 cloaked figures are?" Inukimi spoke up, "The 3 taller ones are my current guard, the 2nd shortest is my long lost son, whom I've finally been reunited with, and the shortest is my son's friend and brother figure."

Danzō immediately ran several calculations through his head, he did the math before saying "Okay, and while I'm all for you and your son bringing the vaunted Azoi clan to Konoha, I'm afraid I am against his brother by bond being ADOPTED INTO your clan," before giving a wink to Inukimi. The Higurashi's gasped, as did many of the clans and several merchants, as Kien asked stunned "THE Azoi, the most respected clan of warriors, nobles, smiths, and artisans from the Northern part of the Land of Iron and Western parts beyond the Land of Earth? A little Azoi running around our village and never knew?" Once the council calmed down they got back to business, while Inukimi and Keiji filled out the proper forms for Lord Raiden Sesshōmaru Azoi which had been pulled out of a small 7 year old pile of similar reunification forms.

(A/N: Going to spare you plenty of headache, Naruto COULD NOT be adopted without losing his inheritance, as is stipulated by some laws.)

* * *

That night, Naruto lay awake on his bed, _his_ because Raiden seemed to get enough rest while meditating, if he wasn't sick and **even then** he tried to refuse burdening his brother. Naruto stared at the ceiling searching for answers.

" _What is going on with Raiden? What is an Azoi? He says he trusts me more than anyone else, but in some ways I feel like sometimes I don't know my brother at all. He has been in agony for months now, but why? How can he be so smart, strong, and regal? Why does he treat me better than he treats himself?"_

As Naruto's gaze drifted from a toy sword Raiden had gotten from Grampa Hokage, which hung on wire like a strange mobile, to a burn mark in the ceiling his questions grew darker.

" _Why does everyone treat us the way they do? I never did anything wrong. I never hurt anyone. I didn't do anything to deserve this. I just wish I knew why._

 _But what about Raiden? He doesn't start fights, he does his best to help any and everybody, the Inuzuka adore him. Sure he can be strange, and he isn't afraid to call someone out on bullcrap, but he is a great guy, not just to me his brother but anyone who allows him to. So why in the world do they treat either of us the way they do? And how did he make that sword? How did he have those eyes? What were those symbols? Why can't I have a mom? Why did Shiro-Chan, Hiei, and that butler leave? "_

Naruto asked himself these questions every night as he cried himself to sleep, almost always as Raiden tried to soothe him. He choked back a sob, remembering Raiden saying eerily _"I smell tragedy on the wind tonight if anybody come to hurt us, I want you to follow the plan we made earlier, and get to Gramps, he can keep you safer than I can. If something happens to me just remember even death cannot keep family apart forever. I will always be your brother no matter what._ " Naruto felt as if the Raiden he knew was going to vanish soon. He felt a lump in his throat form at the thought. The sound of angry murmuring broke him from his depressing thoughts.

"Demons! Open up! We know you are in there!" An angry voice shouted from outside the door.

"Both of them are demons! Don't let either escape!" Another slightly more familiar voice roared.

Naruto began to mentally chant _. Just ignore them and they'll go away, just ignore them and they'll go away, just ignore them-_

The next moment his door was kicked in. He heard Raiden running towards him before the door hit the wooden floor with a resounding crash. Then he saw Raiden in a new light, the mark on his forehead that hadn't been there an hour ago, his golden/amber eyes flashing as he tried to slow over a dozen men who were storming their apartment. For a moment Naruto thought " _Raiden isn't some mere human he is something more;"_ But Raiden was still overwhelmed as men tried to snatch his arms not allowing him to conjure his whips or gain enough momentum to do any truly damaging blows in even with his sword, and the men snatched both Raiden and Naruto, dragged them outside into the cold night. As one teen, a certain Yoroi Akadō, hung back and tried to take the black Shikotsumyaku formed sword, only to hiss in pain as the sword shocked him, almost as if it was trying to say _"You are not my wielder, try to touch me again and_ I'll kill you _, asshole. By the way I'm not_ trying _to say that, I_ did _say that."_ Yoroi suddenly realized the sword was talking in his mind, and thus did the logical thing…ok he actually screamed like a little girl and fainted. (In his defense it's not like he is Kisame who is used to dealing with sentient weapons)

The streets of Konoha at night were almost always empty. An eerie light from the full moon gave everything a dim glow. In the darkness behind their home, Naruto and Raiden were both held by their arms by two burly men each. All four had dark eyes and wore Leaf Village headbands. They were then hoisted into the air in front of a large group of villagers, their arms were being pulled to the point that they'd soon be popped out of their sockets.

Raiden was starting to feel afraid, he always hated being physically restrained-it drove him nuts not being able to do anything despite his efforts, yet kept it in check, remembering what his guardian had said, but still even the combined control of him and his guardian shook at what the villagers began to say, "We FINALLY get to kill the demon brats! With no interruptions!" A large burned man wearing a red clothed Leaf headband said, "Good riddance." Another said. "We'll be doing the village a favor." A third man said. Nearly everyone there wore a Leaf Village headband. Naruto's eyes were wide with terror as he saw Raiden's eyes closed and head slumped against his chest, and several of the villagers pulled out kunai obviously intent on stabbing them to death. Raiden was trying to keep himself calm for Naruto's sake.

" _Why? What did we ever do wrong?"_ Raiden asked himself.

Raiden's head jerked up, his eyes still closed as he began to growl. At the same time, something deep inside of Naruto began to stir.

" _ **What the hell is going on out there? I was having a good nap. And dreaming about- Oh shit."**_

Raiden's growl grew deeper and deeper beyond anything any human could produce.

A dozen villagers readied their kunai, ready to stab the two boys in their hearts and end their lives, but there was fear in their eyes as Raiden's growling grew louder and louder, reminding many of the Nine Tailed Fox's roars but they soon realized the menace in Raiden's **GROW** L outmatched the **ROARS** of the Kyuubi. Raiden's hair also lengthened to his hips, as his boa like tails coming from his collarbone, and his 3rd tail all began to sway menacingly.

" _ **Damn. For once I was able to get some peace and quiet."**_

Raiden opened his eyes less than an eighth of an inch, before the villagers tightened their grips and charged forward, at which point his eyes shot wide open, revealing electric blue pupils in a blood red sea, and loosed a world deafening roar as pitch black bones emerged with blinding speed out of his body.

" _ **Oh hell. Well at least he seems to be on our side, no way around it. Kit brace yourself for your first real kill, this is gonna be messy."**_

Raiden seemed to wait, using the spectacle of thousands of black bones jutting from his body as he watched Naruto before mouthing two words _"Go time."_

Naruto's eyes changed from blue to gold for a brief moment. A new energy coursed through his veins. As both were about to be stabbed by half a dozen kunai each they yanked one of the men holding one of their arms, Naruto his right and Raiden his left, the boys pulled the men off their feet and threw them in front of each other, all the black bones retreated into Raiden's body as he and Naruto used one of the other's captors as human shields. The large men howled in pain as the kunai became wedged in their backs. As large quantities of blood left their bodies their grips loosened. The brother's feet once more touching the ground. Raiden swung his arms together as if trying to clap, flinging the wounded man off while bringing the other into Raiden's line of sight, a feral grin on his face, as he heard the thought _**"And into my claws reach."**_ While Naruto took another course of action, _"Raiden always said to use everything you can,"_ as he interrupted the man holding his left wrist as he was demanding "What the hell?!", in a desperate move Naruto bit into the man's arm with as much strength as he could and jerked his head away tearing gashes and even some chunks of flesh, gaining freedom for the moment, **"Bro go! Get to Gramps, I'll keep as many as I can off of you! Still I can't keep all of them off you for long. Go I'll be more than fine and so will you I know it! GO!"** Raiden ordered, his irises returning to their bright golden norm, as he stabbed his left hand into the fool still holding his right wrist before pouncing on his victim and biting into the man's shoulder. The man began to shrivel, and Raiden gripped the dying man's head. So in that 3 second span Naruto nodded and bolted away from their home, barely hearing Raiden nonchalantly say around the man's collarbone, **"One moment."** The man Raiden had stabbed his hand into the gut of screamed for a moment before a sickening crack, followed by a wet rip, silenced him, as the Azoi on the outside seemed to casually toss the corpse's head aside like it was an empty peanut shell. Raiden then growled in a changing, echoing, overlapped, and slightly raspy voice filled with terrible excitement **"Let's dance!"** as the most foolish of the gathered villagers thought it necessary to shout "STOP HIM! HE'S GETTING AWAY!" before one of Raiden's whips, now a toxic yellow-green and outlined in black, slashed the fool into bits and splattering him all over the walls, before Raiden raspingly said in five voices simultaneous one his own, the other four various adult males. **"Well THAT'S gonna lower the property value of the neighborhood, aha ha ha ha AHAHAHA!"**

The villagers swarmed after Naruto and AWAY from the cackling menace called Raiden, not bothering with the dead or injured. Raiden took a second to scratch his head, and to break the tension in the entire village by shouting loud enough to be heard by all of Konoha **"Anybody who's seen Jurassic Park 2: The Lost World, Naruto, those idiots that tried to kill us, and I are going to be playing the tall grass scene with myself and hopefully Naruto in the part of the raptors while the poor meat bags play the Ingen goons."** Before dashing off silent as a shadow. Causing all of the villagers indoors _even_ those that liked Raiden and Naruto who knew what Raiden was talking about, to brace the doors and windows while cowering in _**extremely**_ well placed fear. As Raiden relatively silently ambushed his first victim, he recognized the former head of the orphanage and defiler of his home **"Hey! Sadonu! You're the guy who pissed on my house! Good thing you taught us to keep our promises huh? Karmas a bitch isn't it?"** Raiden shouted with insane glee, a huge smile on his face as he recognized the whip scar on the man's right heel and pulled out a huge rusty old kunai "OH GOD NO! AAAAAAHHHH!" ( **A/N: The "OH GOD NO!" is done in the tone of Krillin DBZ: Abridged.)** This was followed by a sick slurping noise, as Raiden under Alucard's influence drank his victims' dry, before removing, crushing their corpses' heads, or their heart. " _ **N** o **se** ns **e** in **tem** pting fa **te.** " _Was the synchronized thoughts of Raiden and Alucard, as Raiden followed Hellsing's Anti-Ghoul measures that Alucard remembered.

Naruto ran through the village, then fought a little, then ran into the forest, then fought some more, then ran some more leading them on a deadly chase in the dense forest and tall grass, all while Naruto played _killer_ bait the wild, a  should have been blood soaked Raiden swiftly stalked, fought, at times mutilated excessively, and killed using his claws, whips of light, fangs, and his newly acquired black Shikotsumyaku which sparked with electricity, all the while Sarutobi unable to not wince in sympathy pains as he watched the feral Raiden and Naruto slaughtered the threats to each other, and cringe at the demonic voices, as Raiden had one sided banter with the _**'running dead'**_ as Raiden had appropriately decided to call them. Especially when the black _ninjato_ flew to Raiden in a corona of electricity, that seemed to launch Raiden's combat skills to new heights.

Deep down Raiden knew he was going overboard, he also could feel his stomach wanting to reject the blood he had drank, Raiden the Street-Rat knew that even if they were scum they shouldn't suffer so, but Raiden Sesshōmaru Azoi couldn't give a flying Rat's ass, fuck, a flying fuck, or even a flying rat's fuck in the ass. They wanted to kill him, to kill his brother. They had given up their right to his currently limited mercy the moment they threatened his brother, especially when it would rob Raiden's just found mother a chance to be the mother she wanted to be, for Raiden _and_ Naruto. As this mental battle raged, with Raiden Sesshōmaru Azoi winning more and more as time ticked by, Raiden's body moved with grace worthy of his eldest brother's name, as he eradicated his _prey_ with a black Jian shaped bone shooting from his palm and piercing a ninja's liver before pinning him to a jutting piece of granite over a lake or spring, Raiden didn't care at the time, electricity arcing all over it as the bone Jian fried the fool. Raiden remembered earlier he had been **helpless** , **_bound,_** then suddenly forces beyond his understanding saved him and Naruto. At first he was only able to aim the deadly force away from Naruto, as he had almost no control over his limbs. Now he was guiding it but let it move him with grace and power that filled him with awe, despite the fatigue in his body. Raiden somehow just KNEW the moment he reasserted himself completely he would collapse exhausted, and unable to put up even a semblance of a fight worthy of the name Azoi let alone Sesshōmaru. That the forces flowing from deep within kept away the pain, and would slip back into slumber when he was completely safe. He didn't think too hard about it, just chose to ask Mom, Gramps, Bro Hiei, and his guardian about it later, unaware Naruto was going through a similar situation. But then Raiden focused himself again and continued his slaughter. He has the hammer, Naruto the anvil, and those scum that had sought to take their lives, well they were the soft heated copper between them.

Soon Naruto and Raiden had executed Raiden's earlier plan to near perfection, and found themselves nine miles from Hokage tower. Still they had no time to celebrate as a dozen shinobi had evaded them both. Raiden cursed at himself as he and Naruto began to fight the winded ninjas tooth and nail if necessary.

* * *

At the same time, Tsume Inuzuka leapt from rooftop to rooftop. Following her was her ninja hound, Kuromaru, as they fended off strangely audacious crows and buzzards.

"I don't want to believe it. The villagers all ganging up on two kids like that, it makes me _sick_." Tsume growled as she cleared another street, nearing the carnage soaked alleys Naruto and Raiden had started in.

Kuromaru sniffed and gagged before the powerful veteran spoke with purpose. "Tsume, I smell poisons, poisons and blood. But be careful I detect far more poison then blood. We need to move, quickly." As he finished talking Kuromaru began to chase the scent, stopping briefly to examine what seemed to be a mummified head, revealing it to be Sadonu. Letting out a small yelp, Kuromaru began to follow the trail, then he prayed would lead them to the boys in time.

Tsume gasped before sprinting after her comrade, all the while cursing and growling. "DAMN IT! They had better have not so much as _scratched_ either of them!" As she chased after Kuromaru, her fangs bared, the Inuzuka marks enhancing her feral menacing visage, as she reaches into her kunai pouch.

A moment later Tsume leapt down near Naruto's home*, ready and willing to completely rend asunder anyone who stood in her path. She looked around and saw two large ninja and several relatively human shaped stains on the walls, the moaning piles of excrement that passed as humans were the two Naruto had contended with at the start of a massacre on a scale unseen since Minato Namikaze's slaughter of Iwa Nin at Kannabi Bridge in the 3rd _Great_ Shinobi War. One had several kunai rammed into his back, as he lay on the ground, the other should've been bleeding profusely from his arm as he leaned against a gore splattered wall.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" The Inuzuka Clan head demanded.

"Th-the blonde demon brat, he did this to me and the silver haired demon left us here, after he- he tore my squad mates apart a-a-and drink their blood, he said he 'Decided to spare us, even if only for a little and that's why we aren't stains on the walls, that and we would likely taste even worse'. Which he said he confirmed after biting my arm." The leaner whined as he pointed to his ruined arm then the other ninja's back. "Hurry. If you go now you can catch and kill the one that is drinking all of our blood and leaving portals to Hell open, the other, the fox, he's probably not too far ahead of the other demon." The face planted ninja pleaded.

"You sicken me!" Tsume spat at them. "Calling yourselves ninja. You're nothing but a bunch of bullies picking on a couple little kids who can barely even defend themselves." The leaner scoffed "They are NOT kids." "They're demons they deserve, no **NEED** to die and that silver haired one most certainly _CAN_ defend himself!" the other finished.

Tsume pulled out two kunai from her pouch.

"I see you agree with us." One said, Tsume didn't care which, she also knew Raiden well enough to know even if he wasn't a human like Kuromaru had once said with great hesitation after Raiden had finished playing with, feeding, brushing, and petting all the Inuzuka dogs himself included, but her partner had quickly followed with, even if by definition he isn't 'human' he had more humanity in him then most VILLAGES did. All of this flashed through Tsume's mind in a Nano-second. Her eyes hardened as she softly said "No, I don't." Before she threw the first kunai deep into the downed man's throat, deep enough to kill and mute him but far enough away from vitals to not make his end any swifter, forcing him to suffer in silence as they exsanguinated. The second, on some sort of instinct, Tsume threw into the skull of the whining leaner, before with a _kusarigama_ she cut off the bitten man's head clean off. "Kuromaru take their headbands. They don't deserve them." Kuromaru ripped the headbands from the dying pair, with little difficulty. The one lying on the ground TRIED to stop the noble hound. His hand ripped off by Kuromaru with more pain than needed, as Kuromaru viewed the hand and headbands like something magnitudes below trash as he tossed them away. As he loped behind his concerned master, he didn't so much catch scent of something as the scent of something came up and slapped him across the face. "I definitely smell more blood." The hound groaned in worry. "Yeah, it's fresh too." Tsume replied as she sniffed the air. "We need to hurry!" She said as they followed the scent trail. Kuromaru mentioned as they sped along "I also smell bones and livers…" He saw Tsume looking at him with a raised eyebrow, before he spluttered "NO! No I am not getting distracted, I smell blood soaked bones, human livers in various stages of being fried, various liquid poisons, and ozone." Tsume was worried, a distracted nin-hound is bad if manageable in guard duty, but after hearing Kuromaru's warning and insistence at being focused, she steeled herself for anything.

Tsume and Kuromaru had seen many things in their (Respectfully 32 and 25) years of life, things of wonder like the Diamond Towers in a land beyond Wave, and things like the horrors of war and genocide, but they could only describe the scenes they saw as they followed Naruto's, Inukimi's and by extension Raiden's and Hiei's paths as a Nightmare made reality, or the Fields of Punishment from Greco-Roman lore. Tsume, Hana, Kiba, Akamaru, and Kuromaru had spent some time researching demons, spirits, and monsters after Kuromaru had said that Raiden wasn't a human, which landed him in the figurative doghouse for a week. So as the pair saw what they correctly identified as hellhounds emerging from pitch-black bones that blazed with electricity to consume the burnt and mostly headless dead. One hellhound that had cropped ears and a long barbed tail, and was at the very least the size of a bus with thousands of eyes covering his head, body, and legs above his ankles walked lazily in front of them, 423 eyes on its flank trained on them as he munched on 3 chūnin and 2 jōnin, before seemingly randomly hopping over a spot only 3' wide, before swallowing his meal and sniffing them and giving a grin and carefully maneuvering himself out of their way. Tsume soon saw that behind the initial impression of raw menace, was kindness, as the spot the large hellhound had hopped over held a single rose and a cocoon. Seeing this she began to note that the local fauna seemed completely unmolested by the hellhounds, who after their meals and a little gentle play melted into shadows and sped off, likely to their master, towards Raiden and Naruto. Kuromaru simply said, "If they're with Raiden he has more humanity and goodness then Kiri, Kumo, Iwa, and Suna put together and multiplied by 10." As the only living ninjas left in the area sped by, ignoring the other hellhounds they passed, but being careful of their steps ever since a white hellhound the size of the Ichiraku Ramen stand with big floppy ears growled at them when they were about to step on a single Dandelion. Soon they wound their way back into the neighborhood next to Naruto's, however unlike the other scenes they had passed, battle was still in full swing as shinobi battled against hellhounds. Obviously at least half of the human combatants didn't know what the heck was the real situation, as Tsume saw Hiashi Hyūga knocking out a grey hellhound the size of a horse that had attempted to turn tail and run to its master rather than harm Hiashi. Hiashi looked at Tsume with a storm of emotions before yelling (Something that happens less often than Jiraiya actually having a MEANINGFUL relation with a woman based on something besides lust)

"TSUME! WHY AERN'T YOU WITH THE BOYS?! THESE THINGS KEEP TRYING TO GET THEM! THE HOKAGE ASSURED ME YOU WOULD PROTECT THEM! WHY AREN'T YOU?!" Hiashi yelling brought the battles across Konoha to a screeching halt, but not before a hellhound the size of a horse gave Ebisu a kick to the crotch, Tsume's brain was still trying to deal with two kids, same age as her son NEEDED PROTECTING, and was saved from saying something idiotic by Kuromaru saying in a flat unhappy tone "We have theorized that the hellhounds are on Raiden and Naruto's side. Although I think they are even more ardent protectors of Raiden's." At this the ninja that hated the two boys reignited the fight with unmasked hatred, but soon found Tsume muttering "As a mother I need to keep protecting Hana and Kiba." Before she attacked with a viciousness that shocked even the hellhounds that saw the damned have their spines pulled out their noses on a regular basis. Tsume slid between the legs of one ninja before kicking him in the back of his knees and slashing his throat with two kunai as he fell, dead before he hit the ground. Hiashi sped into action, with a whisper of "The elders be damned if they don't like this." He already had the death of his brother Hizashi, and the hatred within his nephew, Neji, on his conscience, Hiashi roared as he rejoined the fight, "I won't let my inactions ruin anymore lives! I will protect them, and all those I hold dear with all I have! Come and face me if you dare!" Some may say he was being selfish but Hiashi could not care any less, muttering an apology to the dazed and now confused hellhound, Hiashi almost hungrily, hurled himself into the heated battle, he found his opponents by saying "Naruto and Raiden _MUST_ live." Then registering the response of the people he spoke to. Those like Genma nodded and sought their enemies with a righteous fury underneath a steely calm, while the others said foolish things such as "Over my dead body." To which Hiashi smiled and politely responded "Gladly." Before thrusting his chakra infused fingers INTO his foes. Genma, Inoichi, and Hiashi snapped Tsume out of her rage-filled battle, reminding her she needed to reach Naruto and Raiden and get them to the Hokage.

* * *

In a dark corpse strewn alleyway Raiden stared at his left arm, his left hand flush with the gore covered ground, his fore-arm straight allowing him to kick Naruto's and his attackers higher on their bodies, he understood his hand and fore-arm but his elbow. His elbow had somehow twisted 3240 DEGREES without his hand leaving the ground for a milli-second. He was confused, disturbed, and if he was completely honest with himself grossed out. He didn't feel anymore discomfort then he had earlier when he felt slight pinches as his skin somehow expelled the extra bones through pores that opened up. He heard the last of his opponents fall dead their blood flowing into him. Razor-like claws on his ten toes and a huge 2" wide metallic black double-edged great sword jutting 3½' out of his right palm, the bullies unworthy of the title 'Shinobi of Konoha' no longer having any midsection to speak of. Then Raiden heard Naruto take out the ones that had gotten past him, sensing the battle was almost done Raiden stood up, carefully rotating his left arm until he felt a big pinch and saw a black twisted tibia, fibula, and humerous (the main bones of an arm) along with the strangest elbow joint he had ever seen hit the ground between a now headless jōnin's arms, Raiden's left arm fine now, he then looked in wonder and confusion at the sword bigger than he was pondering how such a thing had come from his body, and as light as a twenty pound stick. Raiden was silently cussing out all those manga, cartoons, and movies that made people think that swords were as light as feathers, as Naruto sat on a crate after avoiding stepping on any of the bodies, to catch his breath, Naruto said in rougher manners than usual "A fifteen minute break won't kill us, we'll see the old man once we're done letting our lungs catch up with the rest of us, because I don't know 'bout you but I think I left a lung in the forest 8 miles back." Raiden blinked but didn't argue as he tried to figure how to get rid of the oversized sword, before it yanked his arm out of its socket, as he cleared a space so he could sit.

A minute and fifteen seconds later Naruto felt the strange energies gone, leaving Naruto wanting to hurl. His stomach wanted to expel its contents badly, the only thing keeping him from giving in, was the fact that Raiden was also so exhausted, despite the fact that the energies in Raiden and Raiden's chakra were rising, could barely do more than keep mumbling "I'm sorry brother, I'm never good enough am I?" like a broken record as he lay against a wall, his body too much in pain to think about vomiting, he barely had enough control to do anything but twitch and keep the pitch black metallic sword jutting from his right palm from cutting either of them, as the shadows kept violently flowing into the silver haired boys gore covered body causing him to spasm as if he had been electrified. Raiden's eyes turned and saw his brother struggling to not do what he should have done in an alleyway 5 blocks from their home at the start of the night. Raiden felt shame at himself and pride at Naruto, as he shakily tried to stand the sword just dropped out of his hand and melted into shadow before flowing into Raiden's right sole, his sandals long since destroyed and discarded.

Feeling quite better, far less winded, and back on his feet, he taking care not to step on too many bodies, Raiden brushed back his brother's spiky golden locks as he raspily said "Just let it out, it'll be okay I'm here." Raiden was doing the job of a caring parent for his brother, holding back Naruto's hair and rubbing his back as Naruto let himself vomit. Raiden took off a third of his shredded kimono and t-shirt he wore underneath it, Raiden gently wiped his brothers face with the remains of his t-shirt, before Raiden staggered over to a box and tried to summon up the voice that sounded like Itachi so as to keep himself from puking, until he heard footfalls too heavy to be Naruto's. That broke Raiden's focus and what seemed like several gallons of blood and bile rushed out of his mouth. A large amount of blood he had drank now out of his system, Raiden felt adrenaline surge as he grabbed Naruto off the neighboring crate, Raiden's vision faltered for a second despite the Sharingan he had unknowingly flared to life, as Naruto half dragged, half lead him down an alleyway they had come from obviously having heard what Raiden had, after 2 minutes of running the two were hit with what they had been forced to do and they both fell, leaning against a wall, Raiden trembled in shame at his unfeelingness; While Naruto trembled in fear, neither having the desire to play brave or callous. Naruto did have the energy to pray, and pray he did, while Raiden seemed to be at war with himself. Praying that his brother be given mercy if they died. Raiden fainted his energy fluctuating to wildly with the ending of his plea for mercy and kindness upon his brother as the last of the shadow traveling hellhounds, discarded bones, and blood entered Raiden. Naruto found new energy in his panic, as he silently cried and guarded the prone and injured, although quickly healing, form of his brother, his family. Although Raiden was not going to get back up on his own any time soon if the sudden sweat The Azoi Yōkai broke out in was any indication.

* * *

About 45 seconds later, Tsume and Kuromaru found the entrance to the labyrinthine back alleyways.

"If those bastards killed them," Tsume snarled as she walked carefully forward. **"THEY'LL WISH THEY WERE THE ONES DEAD! ESPESIALLY AFTER IBIKI, INOCHI, LADY AZOI, AND I ARE THROUGH!"** Tsume and Kuromaru entered the dark alley. She and Kuromaru thought their noses were too filled with blood to have a trail to follow, when a lamp overhead flickered on. Tsume's eyes widened quite a bit, as she saw what was revealed by the light. If the forest had seemed like the Greek's Field of Punishment, the alley was the depths of Tartarus (A/N: Essentially just worse to the hundredth power). Villagers were lying dead all around, the bodies shredded in numerous ways. The resulting slaughter had left the walls soaked with blood, 3" deep gashes from something's claws into solid stone all over, and marrow oozed freely from slashed and shattered bones.

"What did this? What could leave claw marks in solid stone? If Naruto or Raiden did this how?" Kuromaru whispered in disbelief, as he looked around with his one eye, unwilling to accept the two lovable boys had done this.

Some bodies had simple low cuts across the body, allowing some to bleed out. Some had had their entrails ripped out. Others had been mauled beyond the point of recognition. Some had the misfortune of being cleaved in two or more pieces, whether it was horizontally, vertically, both, and some had been shredded into mulch.

Tsume knew who had done it, she just could barely believe it. "I don't know, the kids hopefully put up more of a fight then I can imagine." She said with a shudder.

Kuromaru noted that it took a little bit of difficulty to avoid stepping in any blood, freshly left entrails, or a stray body part that had also been cleaved from its body.

"Let's go see if their still alive," Kuromaru said as the two of them continued down the alley.

Tsume noted that some people still held weapons in their hands. They obviously wanted to kill Naruto and Raiden, so she was perfectly willing to condone boys' actions in defending themselves.

She then turned a corner and saw something that made her guts churn. In the corner of the alley, about four dozen bodies were ripped limb from limb. Arms and legs were separated from their bodies, the soil underneath was saturated with fresh blood. Flies, crows, ravens, and buzzards had begun to gather over the fresh source of food.

She looked to the corner. It was there that she found Naruto, leaning against the wall trembling in fear holding Raiden's _ninjato_ shakily as he pushed of the wall and fell into a sword stance Raiden had beaten into his head. Naruto held the sword edge up in his right hand, tip pointing at his opponent, legs slightly more than shoulder's width apart, in a crouch, his free hand flexed into a claw, the tip resting above and past the thenar space (the space between the thumb and forefinger) almost like a pool cue. What drew her attention the most was that his hands, now armed with sharp claws, were soaked with blood up to the elbows. She walked forward slowly in an attempt to make her presence known beforehand. "Naruto, Raiden. Naruto Uzumaki, Raiden Azoi, are you okay?"

Naruto looked up and saw someone towards them, a large hound a few steps behind her.

"No! Stay back!" he pleaded as he stiffened his stance with his left hand in front. "Just leave me alone!"

Tsume stopped. " _Man. After what these villagers have put him through, I'm not surprised that he'd act this way."_

"It's okay," she said trying to calm him down. "I'm not here to hurt you, either of you."

"Y-you're lying!" Naruto said as he tried to back further into the corner. "All anyone has ever done was hurt me except Shiro-Chan, Hiei, the Old Man, and Raiden."

Another swell of hatred filled the pit of her stomach. She asked herself why the villagers would go out of their way to hurt them. Even if he was the Nine Tailed Fox's container, they didn't have the right to do something like this. Especially when the truth was he kept the Kyūbi at bay, and he is the child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, 2 celebrated heroes.

Tsume walked forward, kneeling down as she came closer to him.

"No! Don't come any closer!" he screamed as he shut his eyes and swung his claws and the sword wildly at her.

"Tsume get back! Watch yourself!" her wolf-like hound shouted.

Tsume grabbed hold of Naruto's hands and looked into his eyes. "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

Naruto stopped flailing his arms and looked into her eyes. They weren't filled with hatred like the other villagers. Instead they held a sense of caring, which was a thing only a few of the villagers ever showed him. Tears welled up in his eyes and his arms fell limp at his sides.

"Don't be afraid. Everything will be alright, for both of you." Tsume told Naruto as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," Naruto spoke weakly as his head rested on her shoulder.

Tsume picked Naruto up and started to carry him to the Hokage Tower, when at that moment a bloodied Hiei skidded past them, despite the tension, and their exhaustion all 3 non yōkai had a look of 'What the fuck?' on their faces, before *WHAM* Inukimi in her canine form slammed into an alleyway not 10 yards from them.

This was the confusing scene Raiden Sesshōmaru Azoi groggily got up to, on a base instinct level Raiden knew the giant, white, slender, amazing female dog is his mother. Energy burst forth from within as Raiden picked up his _ninjato_ and his broadsword, before racing towards his mother. However a deep ominous voice caused the Daiyōkai to miscalculate his strength and launch himself into the sky. **"Well, well, well it looks like despite their insistence of doing otherwise, Hiei and Inukimi have led me to my quarry. Although looking at what you and the kid did, I should have just followed the carnage. I suppose this is what I get for listening to Trihexian instead of Dracon or Duranda** **l when it comes to directions."**

 **"GET… AWAY…FROM… MY SON!"** Inukimi roared as she pounced on and gnawed at a shadowed figure in her boss summon sized form. Then to everyone there's shock there was a cracking sound, before Inukimi let loose a hurt yelp, recoiling several teeth badly damaged, a cloak stuck in the crack of one of her teeth. The clouds parted and shone down on the being able to stand up to Inukimi's ferocity, the Shinigami. However he was slightly different, he wasn't holding his dagger between his teeth, and wore several swords.

The Death god lifted his face and shot up towards the falling Raiden, whom he gripped by the clavicle. Inukimi snarled as she closed the distance between them, **"I won't let you take my son's life just when I got him back! I don't care who you are! I've lost too much family to lose my only living son!"** The Shinigami had a puzzled look on his face, as he said **"You can't change the rules of reality Kimi, I'm taking the soul I'm owed whether you like it or not. But something troubles me, why in the world do you think I'm going to kill your son?"** People didn't know a dog could express indignation until that night. **"WHO ARE YOU TO DARE ADRESS ME LIKE THAT?! ONLY MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY MAY ADRESS ME SO INFORMALLY! However since you are the Shinigami I'll humor you a bit. When you first showed up you said 'Thank you for helping me find the soul of the man I am after.' 'Finally the male Inu-Daiyōkai that has eluded me for nearly eight years.' Then you tried to make a beeline for my son Raiden Sesshōmaru Azoi. It doesn't take a Nara to put two and two together, Death God. So I'm going to give you one last warning, harm my son and I will destroy you."** At this the Shinigami just laughed, before saying something that through everyone for a loop. **"I'm not here for Raiden's soul, I'm here to take that hand sign fumbling Inu no Taisho, Hiro. Also I'm _A_ Shinigami, there are a ton of us." "What?"** was the response of the ever eloquent Inukimi Tsuki Azoi, the Shinigami continued utterly sincere in his words, **"Yeah he accidently sealed himself in with the other what 10 or 12 entities. Now it will in fact hurt, but so do shots, although in this instance I have to try and get Hiro to the surface, now that-"** "Won't be necessary Grimmjow, or do you once more go by Grimm?" **"Hiro?"** Both Grimm and Inukimi asked. "Yup, hey Grimm, a couple things. First why do you look like that?" Grimm flash stepped to the ground as he set Hiro/Raiden down, before Grimm gripped his horns, and lifted a mask revealing Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez or actually Grimm Jäger Beast-Blood, in his release form, wearing a Soul Reaper shihakushō, no Hollow Hole, and a long white duster jacket with a black fur collar, before answering with a shrug, "I thought it would help me warrant a certain amount of fear and respect, after all this world deifies a being that is essentially an alien, especially with the horns." Hiro/Raiden tore off the remains of the kimono and undershirt, exposing the no longer emaciated and now just wiry upper body of Raiden to the world, and wrapped his son's first swords in the ripped clothes. He turned and looked Grimm dead in the eye and asked, "May I please leave him a copy of my memory, knowledge, and a small chakra echo?"

Grimm closed his eyes, which began to move as if he was reading something on the inside of his eyelids, before he smiled and put a shoulder on Hiro/Raiden's shoulder, and asked "So like his inheritance, a learning guide, and a recorded sentimental message all in one, basically?" "More like in two, the echo will have a back-up copy of everything, but the originals go straight into his mind. Also could you add the 8 trigram seals to the Shiki-Fujins, some of the beings aren't _inclined_ to be in a give and take symbiotic relationship, so Raiden needs-?" Inukimi swiftly interrupted, "Jiraiya already did that, when Raiden was found _ALONE_ after _YOU WENT ALL KAMIKAZE._ _**AGAIN**_." Inukimi stalked back 3 steps her anger vented, her concern for Raiden still alarmingly high but with her Yōki reserves running startlingly low she chose not to appear threatening.

Grimm pondered Hiro's request for a moment, before saying "I don't have an issue with it, but I am on a little bit of a schedule, so how long will it-" "And finished, okay Grimm if you could please be gentle, Raiden is trying to figure out how Alucard's presence is going to affect his body, and Kaiser, a dragon, is sleeping." "Yeah sure, I'll try not to damage the tyke, oh might want to put something in your mouth to stop yourself from biting your son's tongue off." At that Hiro/Raiden's eyes shot wide open as he frantically looked around for some clean wood, only to be handed a hand sized scroll by Tsume. "Thanks, Ma'am." Hiro/Raiden jammed the scroll into his mouth and said around it "Well Kimi, looks like this is until next time once more, it was wonderful to see you again. Please live a long happy life." Then Grimm pushed his hand _into_ the correct seal and began to slowly but steadily pull Hiro out, while keeping Raiden alive. Hiro, Kaiser, Raiden, Alucard, and 12 other beings screamed out in pure agony, as Raiden's skin seemed to shimmer a wet slate grey (Orochimaru's soul cut arms) and bleed with every heartbeat, which sucked because Raiden's heart was racing. This went on for an hour, but to Raiden every second seemed to stretch into a day. Inukimi caught the falling practically comatose Raiden, having had shifted back into her human form when Hiro revealed himself. Hiei told the _ninjato_ and broadsword that he was going to carry them for Raiden before he picked them up. Grimm walked next to Hiro as they headed for Heaven up a golden staircase. Inukimi spat out her broken teeth as she carried the twitching Raiden, following Tsume who carried Naruto, and Kuromaru as all the living headed for the Hokage tower.

* * *

"Once we get to the tower, that old fart will have a few things to say," Tsume told Naruto as she neared the tower. "Naruto?" she asked looking to him. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Naruto had fallen asleep. "He's pretty cute when he's asleep, same with your son," she said to Inukimi as she looked at the two boys. "Now how could these be the faces of monsters?" Inukimi sighed and replied, "You don't want to know, and I don't want to remember those things." Hiei nodded his hair frizzy from the electricity Raiden's swords emanated.

"As I have come to know," Kuromaru spoke, "Some humans would rather fear what they do not understand. Also appearances can be misleading, after all those Hellhounds looked terrifying but had kindness in their hearts."

"I guess you're right," she said as they neared the Hokage Tower.

"Halt! Why are you here?" two apparently new guards demanded as Tsume came forward.

Tsume, Inukimi, the unconscious Raiden, and Kuromaru growled menacingly while Hiei glared, causing the two guards to shrink back and faint.

"Humph. Pathetic," Tsume scoffed as she carried Naruto into the Hokage Tower. "Agreed," Were Inukimi's words as she shifted her hold on a snoring Raiden, "Worthless trash," was Hiei's response, "I've _literally_ seen braver squirrels, and not even in the Forest of Death," Kuromaru sighed, "Highly likely to puss out like bitches, no offense to females or dogs, when real trouble comes," was Raiden's Alucard influenced sleeping mutterings.

* * *

 **Well now you know why NeoNazo356 rated this story M, and at least 2 reasons I kept it M. Also that Grimmjow is the same from my _Bleached Chaotic Skyrim_ fic, that I'm still working on.**

 ***(the apartment is legally in Naruto's name, and he sure as heck isn't getting his deposit back when he moves after this until Raiden cleans up…actually since in technicality many of the graduates are child soldiers, I might turn it into a D-rank mission. Leave a yes or no in your review)**

 **Please remember to review, and all pure flames will go to the 7** **th** **Circle of Hell to keep the fires burning.**

40


End file.
